The return
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: AU! Sequel to A lost relationship. Sakura finds a way to jump in time and prevent the tragic event that happened some years ago. But not everything is as easy as it seems. What if Sakura had awakened a demon with her choice? Some limes! Ocs included!


5/23/2009 [Type the document subtitle] | Sally

Time has passed. It was mild spring weather & Konoha was quiet & peaceful. A mild & cool breeze was blowing over Konoha & its inhabitants. Sasuke was bringing the children to the academy. All 3 of them began to run excitedly towards the academy. "Wait, Ayumi!" he called.  
She turned around & ran back to him. "What is it Daddy?" she asked & looked at him with her round, black eyes.  
Sasuke remembered the small girl he met in the forest. She had the same eyes like his daughter. That's why he called his daughter Ayumi-because she reminded him of her. "You forgot your breakfast." he smiled at her. She smiled back, took it from him & ran back to his sister & brother while shouting:"Thank you, Daddy." He wanted to leave as he suddenly met Sakura with her son. "Hello, Sakura!" he greeted her. She greeted him back with a smile but he noticed that it was a sad one. He knelt down to the boy & said:"Hello! Are you happy to go to the academy?"  
He nodded & said:"Yes, a lot! And when I grow up I will be the greatest Hokage of all!" Sasuke smiled & thought:"He really came after his father. Naruto was exactly the same. He doesn't just look like Naruto, he also acts like him."  
The boy took his breakfast from her mother & ran to the academy. Sakura looked after him with the same smile with which she greeted Sasuke.  
"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her. "Hm? Yes, I'm alright." she answered. Then they went away. Sakura went to her office & looked at some reports. Sasuke returned to his home. "Are the children fine?" Hinata asked. "Yes! I brought them to the academy." He looked at a photo they took from before. There were Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto inside the photograph. All of them seemed to be happy inside the photograph.  
Sasuke began to smile sadly-especially at Naruto when suddenly Hinata called for him. Hinata finished preparing lunch. They went out for their training. The hours passed & Sakura grew tired of checking the reports. So she went out to the graveyard to visit Naruto's grave. She moved with her hand over the gravestone. The stone felt slightly cold. She began talking to Naruto while looking at the gravestone:"How are you? I hope fine. We really miss you-especially I do." Meanwhile Sasuke & Hinata were also reaching the grave but they hid behind a tree in order not to disturb Sakura. She continued talking:"I brought our son to the academy. He said that he will be the greatest Hokage of Konoha. "He really comes after you." she laughed. "Poor thing! He always asks for you even though he knows that you won't come back." She turned her head to the sky & said:"But I wish you could."  
But not she wished it only but also Sasuke & Hinata who looked sadly to the ground. "Maybe he could." a voice said. All of them turned around & saw that it was Shizune. "How could he?" Sakura asked, suddenly having hope. Hinata & Sasuke were interested & stepped closer to the gravestone.  
"I could bring him back to life but it has a very high price." "Come & I will show you." she said. They followed her back to the office. There, she began to search for a special scroll. "Is that what you are searching for?" a voice said & held it out for Shizune. They saw with surprise that it was Sai. "Yes! That is it!" she said with excitement. "But how did you know?"  
"I could overhear a conversation between the 5th Hokage & you & I saw that she was holding this scroll in her hand. She said that she wanted to teach you this special jutsu but unfortunately she passed away before she could teach it to you. And while you were searching right now I could hear you describe the appearance of the scroll." She opened it & showed it to all.  
"This jutsu brings dead people back to life. But the price is high. The user of this jutsu will die."  
All stared at her in shock. "You want to use that jutsu on Naruto?" Sakura asked worried. Shizune nodded.  
"But you will die!" Hinata shouted. "I know but I think Naruto deserves to live. He is different that the other Hokages. He has proved himself to be a true shinobi & he spend his life doing hard work & he didn't care whether people treated him bad or not & I think he didn't deserve to live a lonely life & then die without gaining respect. So, I will help him but not only him but also Konoha." "But why didn't you use that jutsu shortly after Naruto died? Why do you wait for so long?" Sasuke asked. "Because I didn't think of it at first but when I had this idea it took me time until I learned this jutsu."  
All of them nodded.  
"But before I use this jutsu I need Sakura's help."  
"What is it?"she asked surprised. "I want you to learn this jutsu." "What!" "I'm sure you need it once. And no need to worry. It doesn't take a long time for you to learn it. It took me a long time because I read it from the scroll but if someone teaches you that jutsu it just needs some hours. And it even goes faster if the person has her chakra under very good control. Just like you." Shizune explained. Then they started. Sasuke, Hinata & Sai were watching them. Hours passed. All began to grow tired. Sakura tried to concentrate & memorize the hand signs. She memorized all signs except one. Now she concentrated on the last sign. After some minutes she did it & she was very proud of herself. Now they went off for Naruto's grave but to their shock they saw that his coffin had gone! "This can't be! He is gone! Who could do such a thing?" Sakura shouted.  
"Maybe…maybe Akatsuki is behind this. They always wanted to posses Kyuubi's chakra. Maybe they want to bring him back to life to get his chakra. They could have observed us while Sakura was learning it." Sasuke said. They stared at him in shock.  
"Maybe he is right." Shizune said. "I think it's better if we start researching about this. I'm asking for a permission to have this research as a mission, Hokage." she said to Sakura. "Alright! Let's see if you can find him." Sakura said. "Hinata, Sai & Sasuke! You will go along with Shizune to see if you can find him." They nodded & jumped away. They traveled a long distance. They were on their way to Sunagakure to see whether Gaara had heard something of Akatsuki. On the next day they arrived in Suna. They talked to Gaara but he said that he heard nothing of Aktsuki & that they may have given up on the organization after Naruto's death. So they left Suna with lowered heads. It was getting dark so they slept outside. On the next day they almost reached the border of Konoha when they suddenly saw Deidara walking towards them. They quickly hid behind a tree. He seemed not to notice them. They noticed a smile on his face while murmuring:"Finally. I still can't believe it." They noticed that several other Akatsuki members joined him.  
"The time has come now!" Sasuke got apprehensive. He could not hide anymore. They stepped in front of them.  
"We know what you want to do but it's too late. We will stop you." he shouted & all stood in fighting position. "What are you talking about?" Deidara asked him. "Don't play dumb! We know that you want to bring Naruto back to life so that you can take the chakra of Kyuubi. But we won't let this happen." Sasuke activated his Sharingan & Hinata her Byakugan. "I think they have lost their minds." Tobi told his members. "Are you nuts? We don't know how to bring him back to life and even if we could, Itachi is dead & I don't have any arms to perform hand signs. And for getting his chakra we need all members." "I still don't believe you. What if you lie? And I heard you say something like: finally. You mean that you finally got Naruto." Sasuke shouted. "I said finally because I still can't believe that Orochimaru is dead. We waited so long for this. And besides: We don't have Naruto with us & if we would hide him who would be there to guard him from enemies?" Deidara explained.  
They blinked several times & stared at them in astonishment. "I think he is right, Sasuke." Shizune said to him. He deactivated his Sharingan & Hinata her Byakugan. "One last thing: Why have you gathered here?" "We gathered here because we are going to eat outside for our reunion of the Akatsuki."  
Shizune, Sasuke & Hinata began to giggle. "What's so funny about eating outside with your members?" Deidara shouted. They started to laugh loudly. Sai began to giggle.  
"How are you going to eat without any arms?" Sasuke laughed. Deidara got angry & shouted:"It's none of your business!" Sasuke & the others turned around & walked away laughing. After a while they arrived at Sakura's office. Sakura was really depressed that their mission was a failure.  
"Don't worry!" Shizune said to her. "There is one more chance." All stared at her with wide eyes. "What is this chance?" all asked at the same time. "Come with me and I'll tell you." she said. They went to the academy. There, an ANBU member encountered them.  
"He," Shizune said, "knows a time travel jutsu that allows us to go back in time. There I will bring Naruto back to life. And when you come back here he will be alive & as old as you are." All nodded. "Ok, let's do it!" Sakura said.  
"I will come with you." Sai said. "  
No!" Sakura said in a low voice. "It's better if you stay here. It doesn't make any difference if you come with us. And besides: He is our team member & our friend so we have to help him."  
"But he was my friend & team member too so…" "Please Sai, trust me. Ok?" He nodded. Shizune turned to Sai & said:"Sai, I need you to keep the portal open." "Okay."  
The ANBU started making complex handsigns while all where watching closely. "Time switching jutsu!" he said. All of a sudden a giant portal opened in front of them. They saw Konoha inside the portal which was looking the same in this time.  
"Let's go, Sasuke!" Sakura said. "Wait!" Hinata shouted. "I want to come too." "But I think it's better you stay here." Sakura said. "No! Maybe Naruto was not my teammate but he was my friend- I think even my best friend and that's why I have to help him and you won't stop me." Hinata answered. Sakura smiled & then nodded. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata & Shizune jumped together into the portal. They found themselves standing inside the Hokage's office but it was empty. Sasuke knew that the shinobi were trying to defend Konoha against Orochimaru's ninjas. "We have to get to the forest." he said. All nodded & ran towards the forest. After a while they could hear a fight so they ran faster until they saw who was fighting. They were Naruto & Sasuke who were about to hit each other with Chidori & Rasengan while Sakura was about to get in between them. Hinata & Shizune stared at the scene in shock but Sasuke &Sakura looked sadly to the ground. Hinata wanted to run towards them but Sakura pulled her back. "Don't go!" Shizune said. "If you interfere with the events, it will have disastrous consequences for the time we come from." Sakura explained. Hinata looked to the ground. All of a sudden they heard Sakura screaming who was hit by Chidori & Rasengan. All closed their eyes while Hinata's tears were falling to the ground. When the screaming stopped they opened their eyes. All stared at Naruto, who had all nine tails activated, with wide eyes except Sasuke. They saw that Naruto was charging at Sasuke who was falling unconscious. Naruto was about to hit Sasuke with his hand. All closed their eyes again except Sasuke. He wanted to know what kept Naruto from killing him. His eyes widened. The others opened their eyes & stared at the scene in shock. Naruto was blocked by a kunai. And this kunai was held by Kabuto. Naruto wanted to hit Kabuto with his other hand but Kabuto evaded the attack. Kabuto stepped away from Sasuke and was moving towards the forest of death, while Naruto was following him. After a while they heard a puff. They followed Naruto towards the forest of death. But what they didn't saw was that the real Kabuto appeared in front of the unconscious Sakura. Naruto was running so fast that the others soon lost him out of their sight. After a while they grew tired so decided to rest for some minutes. When they got their energy back they went on. Sasuke & Sakura were in the front. They knew that Naruto ran to the forest of death. They arrived at the entrance. "Are you sure he went inside?" Hinata asked. "Yes." Sakura answered. Then they ran inside. After some time they heard a fight. They began to run faster. The deeper they ran the louder grew the fighting sound. They finally arrived at the fighting scene. They stood still with their eyes opened wide. They saw Orochimaru's grass sword penetrating through Naruto's body.  
"Naruto!" Sakura shouted and ran towards him. But Hinata stopped her & placed her hand on her mouth. "Don't let him hear us." she said. Suddenly they heard some strange noise. They tuned around & suddenly they stood shocked with their eyes opened wide with fear. Naruto's hand was penetrating through Orochimaru's stomach. Then Orochimaru fell down. After Naruto pulled out the sword form his body, he ran away on all four. The others were about to follow him when suddenly Sasuke threw a kunai towards the tree in front of him. "Come out, immediately!" he shouted. And suddenly Deidara stepped in front of them.  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
"I wanted to check whether you are really able to bring Naruto back to life." he said with a smile.  
"And then you wanted to gain Kyuubi's chakra, right?" Sasuke asked. "Exactly, but unfortunately you found me and I'm forced to fight you." Diedara answered.  
They began charging at him. But suddenly Deidara spat something out. It looked like a white ball. Suddenly it exploded, throwing all of them into the air. Sasuke & Hinata activated their doujutsu. Sakura charged at him but instead to punch him she hit the ground so that it broke apart, causing an earthquake. All of them tried to keep their balance. But when they were about to loose their balance, they jumped into the air. Shizune began to release a huge cloud of smoke. They barely could see their hands, making it difficult for them to spot out Deidara. Suddenly Deidara appeared behind her & spat another white ball towards her. Hinata jumped between Shizune & Deidara and was about to hit him with her palm when suddenly Sasuke came up behind Deidara, with his Chidori activated. He dashed his hand towards his back & hit him successfully. All came back to the ground. "It won't come off." Shizune cried. "What is it?" all asked at the same time.  
They came closer to her & saw that a white leech was stuck on her wrist. She tried to get it off desperately but instead the leech was digging deeper into her wrist. Suddenly they heard a giggling next to them. "Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked madly.  
"There is no way she will get the leech of her hand. To be honest: It is a bomb. And the more you try to get it off it will dig deeper into her wrist. You see she will die anyways." he said in a weak voice. Sakura lifted him up & punched him several times & then threw him to the ground. "She will die with me." Deidara said at last before he passed away.  
Shizune said to them:"If I have to die then at least I will bring Naruto back to life. Let's go!" They dashed away. After a while Shizune stopped. She turned around & said:"I'm sorry, Sakura! I shouldn't have told you about this technique otherwise you wouldn't be in this situation now." "No, it's ok. It's passed now and the only think we have to do is to save Naruto-and this fast." Sakura said.  
She nodded & they went on. They finally arrived after some time at the academy. They stared at the scene in shock except Sasuke & Sakura who looked at it sadly. Naruto & Sasuke were hugging each other tightly while Naruto was turning to normal. The more the scene progressed the sadder they grew & the heavier their hearts felt. The scene got to the point where Naruto was closing his eyes forever. Both, Hinata & Sakura began to cry & murmured:"Naruto." When all left the academy place, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata & Shizune went towards Naruto. "Listen to me: After I finished with my jutsu you have to leave immediately. First, the portal won't stay open for long and second, if you won't leave this time before Naruto wakes up, you will be trapped here forever and this means that you won't exist in the future."  
She took out a piece of paper, performed hand signs & placed her finger on it. "If this piece of paper has burn down completely it means that Naruto has woken up and you know what it means." Sasuke took the paper in his hand & nodded. Shizune knelt down beside him & took a last look at her wrist & saw that the leech has finally disappeared inside her wrist. "We shouldn't waste time now." Shizune thought & began performing hand signs. She laid her hands on Naruto's chest. Gradually Naruto's body was being surrounded by blue Chakra. After a long time Shizune fell to the ground. "Shizune!" all cried while they were running towards her.  
"It's ok, even if I leave you now you have gained Naruto and after all I will always be in your heart." she said in a weak voice and then passed away. They closed their eyes & were silent for a minute. They brought her out of Konoha so that the explosion wouldn't cause any damage to the village. Then they went silently back to the Hokage's office. Meanwhile Sai was growing tired. "I can't keep the portal open for long. They have to hurry." he said while looking closely inside the portal. After some minutes he saw them running towards the portal. "We have to hurry! The portal is closing!" Sakura shouted. Sakura easily got inside the portal. Sasuke managed to get inside the portal also. Hinata began running after Sasuke. The portal was about to close. Hinata reached with her hands towards the portal but her hand was stuck inside the portal that was trying to close. Light began to flash several times & it felt as if her surrounding was changing. She desperately tried to pull it out and finally succeeded. She looked at her surroundings & saw that she was in front of her house. The portal already closed behind her. She stepped closer to her mansion. She noticed that this was the time before Naruto died. Meanwhile Sasuke was shocked to see that Hinata was left alone inside the portal.  
"We have to get her out of there! I will go back and save her!" he shouted. "How do you want to do that? We don't have enough chakra to open the portal again!" Sai said.  
"I have enough chakra." Sakura answered. "I can learn this jutsu."  
They looked surprised at her but then nodded. Meanwhile Hinata saw herself training inside her yard. She saw that she was alone. "Hinata! It's dark already! Come inside the house." "Ok, I'm coming!" she called back and ran inside. The real Hinata smiled and was about to leave the place when she saw suddenly Sasuke who observed Hinata's training hiding behind the corner. He began to smile. Hinata quickly hid behind the other corner so that he wouldn't see her otherwise she would be stuck in this time. She saw him disappearing. Now Hinata wanted to know more and refresh her memory of the past. She went to the window of her room. She made sure that nobody saw her and observed herself from the window. Hinata was changing her clothes and put on a light purplish kimono. She closed the door of her room and went towards the window. Hinata quickly hid herself so that Hinata would not see herself. She looked at the moon from her window. The night was cool and the sky was clear. Suddenly she heard someone entering her room. "I thought I told you not to enter my room, Neji!" she said madly while she was turning around. Suddenly her eyes widened with surprise. The person that entered her room was Sasuke! "What…what are y-you doing here?" she asked startled. "Why are you mad at me? What have I done to you?" he asked her. "You have done more than enough to make me mad but I want to know why you are here!" she asked and slightly raised her voice.  
But then she looked nervously at the door. "I hope nobody heard me." she thought. "I came here because I wanted to see you again." he said in a low voice while he stepped closer to her.  
"And why did you want to see me again?" she asked in a low voice so that nobody would hear her. "Because I…" he started but then both stared at the door because they heard footsteps. None of them said a word and listened closely following the sound of the footsteps approaching her door.  
Slowly the footsteps vanished. Both gave out a deep sigh. "So why did you want to see me again?" she whispered to make sure that nobody hears her.  
He looked at her with his black eyes and was silent for a long time. His eyes showed sadness. "I wanted to see you again because I… miss you." he whispered back and held her hands. Her eyes widened and she began to blush slightly. "I know that you miss me too. Don't you?" he said with a sad smile. "No! I would never m-miss you!" she said.  
"I know you are because you didn't call for help or forced me out of the house. You can still try it." he said self-confident. Hinata remained quiet. She could not say a word. She noticed that his face was moving closer to hers. She closed her eyes. Suddenly a kunai knife came between them. Sasuke turned around and saw Neji looking angrily at them. Hinata's eyes opened wide.  
"Hinata, why didn't you call for help?" he asked. She looked to the ground. "Maybe it's because she didn't want to." Sasuke answered Neji.  
"What!" he said madly and surprised while looking at Hinata. "No! I'm sure you prevented her from calling me for help." Sasuke began to laugh in low voice. "I knew it! You think that she is weak. You think that she is too shy to call for help. You think that she will never be able to be a good shinobi. You don't accept her as a Hyuuga, right? Neither you nor her father can see her talents. But I do! I can see more talent in her as you will ever be able to see." Sasuke said in a louder voice. "You don't know her as much as I do!" Neji said. "Yes, even better." he answered. Neji stood in fighting position. "Good night, Hinata!" Sasuke said with a smile and then disappeared before Neji could attack him. Neji turned his face to Hinata and stared madly at her. She could not look at him anymore and was ashamed of herself. "Please, Neji, d-don't tell it anyone-especially not to my father. I-I beg you." she said in a low voice while looking to the ground.  
"I hope you are ashamed of your action, Hinata. It would be better if I would tell your father of this but I think I keep it a secret. But be warned: If this happens once more I will tell it to your whole family so that they can take the right precautions." he said to her and then left the room. Hinata stood still for a while and then she dressed herself in a blue kimono and lied down on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she could not get to rest. She opened her eyes while thoughts penetrated her mind:"What if Neji is telling it to my family right now? What if he lied to me? But why couldn't I call for help? Was it because I wanted to see him or because I was too scared-too shy-too weak? I don't want to be weak! I want to be strong-just like Naruto! But why can't I?" Tears were falling down along her cheeks.  
She wiped her eyes and all of a sudden there was a question in her mind:"Why was Sasuke in Konoha?" It was probably something bad. She had to find out what it was so she dressed up and went outside. The streets were empty and dark. Only the full moon illuminated the streets and a soft breeze was blowing through them. After a while she arrived at Sasuke's apartment. She looked into the sky and saw that dark clouds were approaching. She went towards the window and to her surprise she saw that it was open. She looked back to make sure that no one saw her and then she entered his apartment. She saw that his room was very tidy and besides a bed, a small night table, a closet and some decorations, it was empty. She first looked into the closet and then on his night table for some scrolls, which she thought had important information about the defeat of the Konoha shinobi. Then she looked everywhere else. But he didn't seem to have anything. The apartment was absolutely empty. Suddenly she noticed a picture frame facing the night table. She lifted it up to see what the picture was and then she saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto along with Kakashi facing her.  
She began to smile sadly. Everybody seemed so happy inside the picture-even Naruto who was glancing madly at Sasuke. But now there was no such happiness visible. It seemed that with the disappearance of Sasuke also the happiness of those times has vanished. Suddenly a thunder rolled. At the same time she sensed the presence of the Sharingan. She wanted to turn around but it was too late. Ropes began to tie her up. Soon she saw the whole room tangled up in tightropes. She tried to free herself but the more she struggled the tighter got the ropes-especially on her neck. They began to hurt her. She activated her Byakugan to see if someone had entered the apartment. Suddenly she saw someone stepping out of the darkness. It was Sasuke whose cursed seal was activated. She began to get scared. Her heart started beating faster and harder. He slowly took out his sword. Hinata closed her eyes in fear. She knew now that he would kill her so he would be able to finish his mission of taking over Konoha. Suddenly she felt that the ropes got loose and finally she was freed from them. She stared into his eyes while she slowly placed herself into fighting position.  
"W-what do you want?" she asked in a shaky voice, still feeling scared. He smiled and then took her hand. "I just wanted to see you, not fight you." "D-don't lie to me! I know you are planning to destroy Konoha!" she shouted. Another thunder rolled and the rain was dripping faster. "If I wanted to do that I would have done it already and you can see that I have nothing in my apartment indicating that I want to do it." She had to admit that he was right. She checked his whole apartment but there was nothing. "You shouldn't lie to me, Hinata." he said with a sad smile.  
She looked into his eyes. "You were not here for any information. You were here because you missed me, right?" Her eyes opened wide. Was it true? Did she really miss him? Maybe this was the reason why she didn't call for help. Maybe she wanted him to visit her. Maybe she was missing him. Maybe she still loved him. She began to blush. "I'm sorry if I have embarrassed you." he said. She looked to the ground. She was ashamed of not expressing her true feelings-of being indecisive-of being weak. He lifted up her chin and saw her empty eyes which were about to release her tears. "Don't be sad. I won't do anything to you. And I know that you are mad of those who see you as weak. But I told Neji the truth. You are strong and you have a lot of talents. I saw it whenever I saw you training. You are not weak, Hinata." She remembered the old times when she saw him several times training alone. And he saw her too. She continued to look into his eyes. Her fear was gone-her madness as well. It was as if his words gave her new hope. She had to admit it: She still felt something for him. He began to whisper:"Let me show you how much I missed you."  
He closed his eyes and moved closer to her. She did the same. She noticed that her heart was still beating wildly but she ignored it. Her heart was not beating due to fear but because of love. They began to kiss each other slowly. The weather grew wilder with every minute. And so did their kisses. With every minute they grew more passionate and tenderer. They parted from each other but not their eyes. They were fixed at each other. Hinata's heart calmed down and she began to fell warm. "S-sasuke, I…I." she whispered but then stopped because his hand was going slowly under her jacket. "You liked it, right? I feel the same." he whispered back.  
His fingers were moving down her spine which made Hinata shiver and throw her head into her neck. Hinata began to feel his lips brushing her neck. She began to smile. Suddenly he began to kiss it softly. Gradually his kiss increased in passion until Hinata began to feel his tongue moving along her neck. She gave out a slight moan. He turned to her ear and began to bite it softly. Hinata tilted her head to the side while giggling. The real Hinata behind the window began to blush all over her face. Meanwhile the real Sasuke found himself inside the office. He immediately ran off to find Hinata. At the same time Sasuke and Hinata were completely fixed into each other and could not stop expressing their need and their love for each other. The more they kissed and loved each other, the more they wanted. Hinata began to feel his tongue penetrating into her mouth. She didn't shrink back but instead began to join him lustfully. She never felt him so close before and that was made her crazy. This encouraged her to grow wild. They continued licking each other for a while. When their lips parted Hinata gasped for air. On the next moment she began to yawn. She waited for him to come closer but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw that he was stepping away from her. Hinata saw that Sasuke slowly deactivated his cursed seal. Hinata looked shocked at him. It was as if his skin was burning.  
"What is it, Sasuke?" she asked him worried. He began to smile. "You seem tired. Would you like to lie down?" he asked. "Where?" she asked back. "On my bed." he answered. She went towards the bed but then stopped in front of it. "But if I sleep in here, where do you sleep?" "I sleep on the ground." he said. "But in my tradition the host is never allowed to be inferior to the guest." she explained.  
"But in my tradition the guest should never be inferior to the host." he explained to her. "So what should we do?" she asked worried. "Well, I think we should share the bed." he said with a smile.  
She looked worried at him.  
"Don't worry! We will both get on the bed if we sleep tightly together." he said with a smile.  
She began to blush slightly and quickly turned her back towards Sasuke. After a moment of silence they went on the bed. Hinata turned to the window instead to Sasuke. She saw that it was still storming outside. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Minutes passed but she was still unable to sleep. She turned her face towards Sasuke and saw that he was looking at her with his Sharingan. In one moment she thought that he wanted to kill her or something and turned her back to him. Suddenly she noticed that he was embracing her tightly. At first she gasped but then she slowly closed her eyes. All of a sudden she noticed that his hand was moving slowly along her leg. She began to blush again. With the other hand he slowly opened her jacket. He removed it from her body. She didn't say a word or complained about his action. She somehow needed to be hugged. She somehow missed the love of a beloved. And it didn't matter whoever it was but she was very glad that it was Sasuke. Meanwhile Sasuke was approaching her trousers. He slowly unbuttoned it and then moved the zipper down. Hinata was able to clearly hear it. It was the only thing that was audible at that moment. Then he slowly moved with his hand under her underwear and between her legs. She began to gasp again. He slowly began to push against her. They were rhythmic movements. Hinata began to moan slightly. "You want more?" he whispered to her.  
As an answer she pushed with her hand against his. He began to smile and increased on force, making Hinata moan louder. He slowly began to kiss her shoulder tenderly. She began to giggle. Her breathing grew more heavily which made Sasuke shiver with excitement and he wanted to make her feel the same. So her he moved with his other and along her back. His fingers were placed exactly on her spine and slowly moving down her spine, making her shiver and tilt her head back. This was Sasuke's chance. He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. She stared into his Sharingan. He drove with his hand through her hair. He began to bite her earlobe. She cried out in excitement. "Come closer!" he whispered in her ear.  
She turned around in bed to face him. He deactivated his Sharingan. She stared deeply into his black eyes. The longer she looked into his eyes the more she began to loose her sense of time and place. She began to feel lost inside his black eyes which seemed to have no end. Hinata began to feel him come closer. She was clearly feeling his body against her. Sasuke began to lick his lips and said in a low voice: I start to feel hungry, don't you?" while coming closer.  
She smiled and did the same. Both poked out their tongues and slowly moved along each other. First it was a mild 'wet kissing' but gradually it turned wilder and more lustful every second. They loved this feeling so much that they increased on force, exciting their taste buds. The feeling was tasting good-so good that both gave out a slight sound:"Mmmh." After a while Hinata began to feel Sasuke's hip pushing on hers. After a while his pushes began to be more frequent. She began to moan. "If you want more then you have to join me otherwise I will leave." he whispered to her. "Don't leave, Sasuke!" she whispered back. "Show me that you love me!" But she remained motionless. He began to continue where he left. She again began to moan.  
"I know you want me. I can feel you body craving for me. I now that it wants to respond to my action but why do you keep it restrained? Be free!" he smiled.  
She still didn't move. "Then I have to make you respond." Then he began to push harder and harder every minute. Hinata's body began to shiver violently. She really was craving for it now and she decided to respond. She began to push against him as he did it. "Yes! I knew you would do it." Sasuke said in a low voice. She began blushing but she loved to respond to him. Suddenly she heard Sasuke moan in a low voice. She noticed that his pushes gradually turned into rubbing movements. He was really rubbing his body on hers. They were slow but forceful ones. "S-sasuke!" she cried.  
"Should I stop?" he asked. On the next moment she began to push harder than him.  
"Hinata!" he cried. "Should I stop?" she asked. "Guess what my answer is." he said with a smile. Both continued.  
Meanwhile Neji was shocked to see that Hinata was not in her room. He was about to call Hinata's father but then he decided to search for her and went out of the mansion into the stormy night. Sasuke was running through the empty streets and wanted to reach the lake where she used to go training after he saw that the light of her room was not shining. But then he remembered something. "This weather reminds me of the time where she came to my house." he thought. So he ran towards his apartment.  
Meanwhile the real Hinata went red and hot while watching the scene inside Sasuke's house. "How could I have ever acted like that?!" she asked herself.  
But then she began to smile sadly. "If I did such a thing then I really was desperate and lonely."  
She was able to watch the scene more comfortably now. Sasuke was placing Hinata's arms on the pillow and approached her with an evil smile, making Hinata grin at him. They slowly began to brush their noses together, which made the hiding Hinata even smile. They began to kiss each other softly while she was pulling him closer to herself. The thunder grew louder and louder and the rain was dripping like water from a waterfall. Hinata stood up in bed and looked at the window and then at the clock in Sasuke's room. It was already past midnight! She looked at Sasuke who was stroking her cheek. "Ahm…Sasuke?" she whispered to him. He looked directly into her eyes while whispering:" You want to leave, right?" "How did he know that? Can he read my mind?" she thought surprised. "Yes! My family is probably worried about me." she said in a low voice. "I could see how worried you looked out of the window." he said. She stepped out of the bed and put on her jacket. She activated her Byakugan because she noticed something. Someone was coming to his apartment. She turned around and saw that Sasuke was looking into her eyes-sadly. She deactivated her Byakugan. She noticed how sad he was and embraced him tightly. She saw his mark on his neck and looked at it sadly. "I know how it must feel to be lonely. And sometimes even I need to be hugged and kissed so that I will feel better." she said to him. He looked at her surprised. "Thank you, Sasuke!" she whispered to him.  
Then she moved her lips closer to his and kissed him passionately. Suddenly Sasuke noticed that she held her palm right in front of him.  
"I want to leave now, Sasuke!" He noticed that she was smiling while he made space for her to pass. She stood on the window and turned around for the last time and whispered to him with a smile: "Goodnight, Sasuke!" Sasuke began to smile back. Then she jumped away in the rain. Behind a tree Neji was observing her and began to smile with closed eyes.  
"Hinata finally managed to decide for herself and nobody could stop her. I'm proud of her. " Then he disappeared. The real Hinata stood up and was about to leave when suddenly she noticed Sasuke slowly turning around. "Oh no! He is going to see me and then I will be stuck in here forever!" she thought in shock. She was about to meet his eyes when suddenly she felt a hand on her mouth. She wanted to scream but then the person pinched her on her side. The person jumped away with her until they were far away from his house. She looked around madly and to her surprise she saw that it was Sasuke. "  
W-what are you doing here?" she asked surprised. "We have to get out of here fast." he said and pulled her after him.  
They ran towards the office of the Hokage as fast as they could. Meanwhile Sakura was growing out of chakra. "I-I can't keep the portal open for long. I hope they can make it in time." she gasped. Finally Sasuke and Hinata arrived at the office but to their shock they saw that the portal was closing. They began running towards it and jumped. "I can't keep it open!" Sakura cried and fell on her knees. The portal closed.  
"No! Sasuke & Hinata!" Sakura cried.  
She had no more chakra to open the portal again. There was no help for them anymore. "W-what should we do now?" Sakura cried.  
"I would say it's better to rest until we gain our chakra back." the ANBU said.  
"I just hope that Naruto will not wake up before that." Sakura thought. They silently left the office. Both Sasuke and Hinata fell on the ground. "Oh no! The portal closed! How should we get out of here?" Hinata cried.  
She turned to Sasuke and saw that he was smiling. He activated his Sharingan.  
"I will just copy this jutsu and we will get out of here."  
He took a last look at the paper he got from Shizune and saw that the paper almost burned down. "Naruto will come to life any minute now." Sasuke thought. He began to perform the complex hand signs and on the next moment a portal began to unfold infront of them. He took Hinata by her hand and they began jumping through the portal. And it closed behind them. Finally the paper has burned down completely. Both stood up and saw that the office was empty. They walked homewards. It was late night and both felt tired and so they dressed up and went to bed. The hours passed slowly but Sasuke woke up because of a noise that came from the yard. He began to sneak out into the yard but it was quiet and nobody was there. He could hear steps behind him so he turned around but he saw that it was Hinata. "Someone is here." she said to him. Suddenly a kunai landed infront of them. A paper tag was attached to it. Suddenly there was an explosion. A person, whose face was hidden by an ANBU mask, stepped forward. When the smoke had gone the only thing that was there were 2 logs. He turned around and saw Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke took out his sword and charged it with electricity while Hinata concentrated chakra into her hands.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked madly. The person didn't answer. "Then we have to make you answer." he said and both charged at him. While Sasuke tried to hit him with his sword, Hinata managed to get behind him. She hit him with her palm on his back. But it was only a tree trunk. Suddenly several shuriken came flying towards them. Both could block them easily. Suddenly a kunai came flying towards them. Sasuke saw that it had a paper tag. Both jumped a way but something held them back so that they hit their heads together. They slowly stood up and saw that light was flashing. Sasuke threw a kunai towards the person that scratched his mask. The mask fell down but due to the light they couldn't see who the person was. He ran away but Hinata threw a kunai after him which unfortunately missed. After the light had gone they saw the mask lying on the ground. Sasuke picked it up and scrutenized it. He wanted to walk back to the house but he saw that his hand was being pulled. He looked at his wrist and saw that a wire connected his wrist to Hinata's.  
"What is that?" she asked him. "I don't know but it won't bother us for long." he said and tried to cut it with a kunai but without success. "What the…?" Hinata tried to pull it but this resulted only that Sasuke bumped into her. She blushed and noticed that her heart was beating faster. And to Sasuke's surprise, his heart was beating faster as well even though he didn't fell uncomfortable.  
"Hinata, is your heart also beating fast?" She looked surprised at him and then she nodded.  
"I think these wires have something to do with that." he said in a low voice. "W-what should we do about it?" she said in a worried tone. "We'll ask Sakura for help tomorrow." he answered. Then they went back to sleep. They had to sleep very tightly together because of the wires that connected them. Hinata felt a little uncomfortable, resulting in her blushing and an increased heart beat. "No need to worry. After a while you'll get used to it." Sasuke said to her with a smile, whose heart beat increased as well, making him unable to sleep. She nodded and closed her eyes and after a while both fell asleep.  
Meanwhile Sakura was still awake because she was still worried about Sasuke and Hinataa nd also because Naruto might come back to life tomorrow. She looked at a photo from years before his death. They took a picture while having lunch at Ichraku ramen stand.  
On the next morning Hinata woke up first but she didn't stand up because she didn't want to wake up Sasuke.  
"Shouldn't we go to Sakura's office now?" Sasuke asked who was awake. "Yes. But…we have to dress up first." she said while blushing.  
Sasuke understood the meaning of her behavior and said:"Alright, go ahead. I won't look at you." They stood up and Hinata tried to undress herself but it was a little problematic. "Ahm…could you help me, Sasuke?" he turned to look at her and on the next moment began to blush. Hinata noticed his nervousness and said:"I know that this is a really akward situation. Just try to relax, ok?"she said to him in a whisper. He nodded. After a while he was able to help her to dress herself up. Then it was Hinata's turn to help him in which she almost started sweating. Finally after a long time both were dressed. They arrived at Sakura's office but it was empty.  
"Where's Sakura? We were supposed to meet her here." Hinata asked. "I don't know. Let's go ahead. She'll catch up later." Sasuke suggested. Both left the office and walked through the forest which leads out of Konoha. Their steps were simultaneous-as if they were one person. They have trained the whole night through so they could be prepared for a possible fight with Akatsuki or some other Shinobis. The time passed. Hinata grew tired so they rested for a short time. "I hope we will find Naruto." she said in a low voice.  
He laid his hand on her shoulder and said:"I'm sure we will."  
She smiled at him. Suddenly she jumped upand looked around. "I-I heard Sakura's voice." He stood up and listened closely. After a while he was able to hear her. "Naruto, where are you? Naruto!" "Yes, I can hear her!" he said excited.  
Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked for her. "There she is!" she shouted. She took him by his hand and began to run towrds that direction. After a while they arrived at the old building where they had the incident with Hinata's wounded shoulder. They went inside. The place hasn't changed at all. The broken lamp and windows were still there. A cold breeze blew through the house. They looked around but couldn't find her. They were about to leave when they noticed a locked door that was hidden behind the entrance door. Sasuke tried to open the door when he was stopped by Hinata. "I'll handle this!" she said & broke the door open with her hand. They saw stairs that lead into the ground. They slowly went downstairs. The deeper they went the clearer was Sakura's voice. They finally made it to a small dungeon. Sakura together with Sai were standing infront of the dungeon.  
"Naruto! Finally we found you!" she said excited.

Sasuke and Hinata stepped closer and saw a coffin at the end of the cell. Sasuke made handsigns and was about to use his Chidori to break the cell open. Suddenly they saw that the coffing was opening slowly. A hand was appearing.  
"Naruto!" Sakura shouted happy. But Sasuke noticed that this hand was not the hand of a human. It was a claw. Naruto slowly stepped out of the coffin with his back turned to the others. Sakura couldn't hold herself back and opened the cell with her strenght and embraced Naruto from behind. "I missed you so much, Naruto!" she cried happyly. "I'm so glad that we can have you back now!" She began to cry tears of happyness. Naruto didn't move at all. "Sakura! Get away from him! Immedeately!" Sasuke shouted. "Why? What are you talking about?" she asked surprised while still embracing him. Suddenly she noticed red chakra surrounding him. She saw his hands had turned to claws. "Naruto?" She stepped away from him out of fright. He started to grow fangs. A tail began to form. "No! Come back Naruto. This is not you! Please wake up!" Sakura thought in shock.  
Naruto turned around and stared angrily at Sakura. Naruto lifted his hand. "Move, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted but she was paralized with fear.  
Naruto dashed with his hand towards Sakura. She closed her eyes. Suddenly Sai rescued her and brought her next to Sasuke. Naruto stared silently at them. He began to stand on all four. Another tail was forming. "We have to stop the tails from forming!" Sai said. "But how can we do that?" Hinata asked. Naruto dashed with his hand towards them and a huge hand made of chakra was approaching them. Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it towards Naruto. Suddenly it exploded. When the smoke had gone, they saw four tails while a fifth one was forming. "We have to stop this fast." Sasuke thought.  
Naruto began to attack Hinata. She was able to avoid him. Sasuke used his fire jutsu and successfully hit him. But it seemed that the jutsus had no effect on him. Naruto had already 8 tails formed. He began to run towards Sakura. Sasuke was performing hand signs. "If I say run you have to run with me, understand?" he asked Hinata. She nodded. Naruto was approaching Sakura but she didn't move. She slowly closed her eyes. "Run! " Sasuke shouted. After a while Sakura opened them again. She found herself standing in front of the Kyuubi in full form with Naruto inside his body. "Naruto!" she shouted and began to force herself inside Kyuubi. Her body started burning. "Don't worry, Naruto. I will save you. I promise!"  
She was about to reach Naruto when suddenly she heard a voice: "Five pronged seal!" She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke and Hinata infront of her. Sasuke used one of Orochimaru's jutsus to block Kyuubi's chakra. The chakra was retieving back into Naruto's body and Naruto's eyes changed back to the blue color. On the next moment he fell unconscious to the ground. "That was close-very close." Sasuke said.  
All looked at Naruto. "I didn't think that Kyuubi would be made alive at the same time with Naruto. I really hope that we haven't done something wrong." Sai said.  
Suddenly a voice echoed through the hall:"Well, I think it was wrong."  
All turned around and saw…Kabuto! "W-what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "Isn't that obvious? I tried to protect the countries from the damage of Kyuubi." he said. "What!" Sakura said madly. "  
You think that you did something good by kidnapping Naruto so that we couldn't bring him back to life?!" she shouted. "It was for your own good." he said. She couldn't hold back her anger any longer and punched Kabuto in his face. "  
Do you think that we are happy with what you tried to do? Do you think that we wouldn't try anything to bring him back to life? Do you think that it is right to leave him among the dead?" she screamed.  
"But you saw what the outcome of your action was. He almost killed you! And he might do the same to others." he said. They looked back at Naruto. After a while Sakura stood up and said: Well I don't think that Kyuubi will take control over him. He can decide for himself. He won't make that mistake again." "Don't you think so too?" she asked the others and held out her hand.  
"Me too!" Sasuke said and placed his hand on hers. "Me too!" Hinata said and did the same. "I do!" Sai answered and joined them.  
Kabuto smiled and said:"Well, then I have to stop you." he said and threw a kunai towards them. It exploded. He saw that only tree trunks were left. Suddenly Sasuke and Hinata came up behind him and were very close of hitting him. "It seemed that you have trained since the last time we've met." Kabuto said with a smile.  
"So you were the one who we fought last night." Sasuke said. "Exactly!"  
He was able to hit Hinata on her chest. She tripped and fell down and brought Sasuke with herself. He noticed that she was shivering. She slowly stood up. Suddenly she began screaming and grabbed her chest. At the same time Sasuke felt the same. "W-what is that? I-it feels like my heart is being squeezed tightly." he thought. Both tried to keep themselves on their feet but suddenly it felt as if their hearts had stopped. They fell to the ground. Sakura knew what was going on. "The wire that connects them also connects their organs. If one organ fails to work the other one does the same." she thought. "It was exactly the same during the mission when I and Naruto had to bring Sasuke back and we encountered Sasame who had to bring her cousin back."  
She didn't notice that Kabuto got behind her. She turned around but it was too late. She got scratched by a kunai and then by his fist. She stood up and was able to punch him. She noticed that he was smiling. Suddenly there was an explosion and she flew several meters away. "I-I can move." she thought. "Did you paralyze me?" she asked. A smile appeared on Kabuto's face.  
"You hit my muscles so they would stop contracting and I can't move, right?" "You're very clever." he smiled and took out a kunai. "What should I do now?" Sakura asked herself. He lifted the kunai up.  
"You forgot about me."a voice said.  
It was Sai. He summoned a giant hawk and it began attacking Kabuto. He easily avoided it and threw several shuriken which cut the paper hawk in half. Suddenly Sai came up behind him and hit him with a kunai. "Is that all you can do?" Kabuto asked and turned into a tree trunk. Sai turned around and saw Kabuto standing unharmed infront of him. Sai was about to attack when he noticed a hissing sound behind him. "A paper bomb!" It exploded and Sai fell into the air and crushed to the ground. Kabuto turned to Sakura.  
"Where were we left? Oh! I remember." he smiled and lifted his Kunai again. Sakura closed her eyes. He dashed it towards Sakura. "Naruto, wake up!" she thought. Suddenly she heard the sound of kunais hitting. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto infront of her. "Naruto!" she shouted happy.  
"I will make a promise to you, Sakura. I will promise that I will never loose the control over Kyuubi anmore. Trust me!" he said and lokked back at her with his shining blue eyes. She nodded. He kicked Kabuto away and summoned shadow clones. They began attacking him but Kabuto avoided them with ease. He hit Naruto on his chest and Naruto fell down. He tried to stand up but he couldn't and fell unconscious again. Kabuto lifted Sakura up. She closed her eyes. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" a voice shouted. She opened her eyes and saw several clones attacking Kabuto and hitting him back and forth. Then they kicked him into the air. One of them jumped up and at the same time threw a kunai towards the ground. Kabuto looked down which was a big mistake. The clone was above Kabuto now. "Ultimate Rendan!" he shouted and kicked Kabuto down.  
He crushed to the ground and before he could escape the kunai on the ground exploded. Kabuto couldn't move anymore. Sakura noticed that it was her son. "What are you doing here?" "Can't you see the headband on my forehead?" he asked with a smile. "You passed the exam and you are a shinobi now! I'm so proud of you!" she cried. Naruto slowly woke up. The first thing he saw was his son. "Is that really you? You've grown a lot and…you are finally a shinobi." he said with surprise.  
Sakura used her healing jutsu to heal herself from the paralysis. Then she healed everyone else. Sakura took out a kunai with a paper tag attached to it and cut the wire that connected Hinata and Sasuke. Everybody stood up and looked proudly at Sakura's son who smiled at them. Kabuto tried to stand up but he was stopped by Naruto.  
"What were you trying to do?" he asked madly. "I was trying to save the countries from the damage of Kyuubi. I wasn't worried about you until the 4th tail got activated and you lost your control over Kyuubi." he said in a low voice.  
"You're so simple minded! You were always with Orochimaru who attacked many countries-especially Konoha!" Naruto shouted.  
"Well, I had my reasons for joining Orochimaru." "What?"  
"Well, I was sent to Orochimaru as a spy by Akatsuki." he said.  
Everybody opened their eyes wide. "What did you say?" Naruto asked him.  
"Akatsuki wanted to find out what Orochimaru is planning and maybe in the proccess of luring Sasuke to himself to kill Naruto if he would get in between. But I soon lost interest in this mission and I stayed until I would find a way to escape. But unfortunately there was Sasuke. And I tried to keep Sasuke away from Orochimaru even if it meant to betray Orochimaru and Akatsuki and triying to gain Sasuke's power for myself." Naruto got angry at every word he said and lifted Kabuto up.  
"So you were just thinking about yourself and not about Konoha!" "Maybe I was thinking about myself at the beginning but I found out that it was not so easy for Sasuke would probably not agree to that and that Orochimaru always had an eye on him. So in the end I gave up and tried to help you by pretending to protect Sasuke so that neither Orochimaru nor Akatsuki would suspect something." he explained to them. Naruto loosened his grip without letting go of him but he still had his doubts. "But you still have to pay for what you have done!" he said and formed clones. They carried Kabuto out of the dungeon. All arrived outside. "Mom, do you know who that blonde guy is?" Sakura's son asked. Sakura smiled and thought:"I think the time has come." "This is…your father." she smiled. He looked at Naruto with wide eyes and said:"I don't believe you. I know you're joking." he said with doubt. "But don't you see him? He looks exactly like you and he even acts like you." Naruto looked at him. "I think you should believe your mother." "I still don't. I'd rather believe her if you were the hokage because she told me of the 6th hokage and that he was our father but she never told me where he was. And you are definitely not the Hokage because my mother is the hokage."  
"Yes she is. I think that is what Sasuke told me while we were walking out of the house. But she is only the Hokage because I was it before her. She is the 8th and I was the 6th Hokage." His eyes opened wide. "Y-you're my…" his son started.  
Naruto nodded.  
"Dad!" he shouted while running into his arms. The hours passed and it was getting dark. They decided to sleep outside. Hinata woke up in the middle of the night because she heard a waterfall. A smile formed on her lips. She stood up and went towards the sound. After a while she was able to see it. She took off her jacket and stepped into the water. Sasuke also woke up. He wanted to wash his face and so he went towards the lake. After he drank some water he poured some into a bottle for later use. Then he noticed Hinata who had her feet inside the water and who was looking at the night sky. He sat beside her and looked at the moon. "I'm really happy that we have Naruto by our side and I hope nothing will change that but…" she started. He looked at her questioningly.  
"But what?" he asked. She turned to face him with a worried face.  
"But what about Akatsuki? Remember they rejoined. What if they try to capture Naruto again?"  
"I thought about this as well and as soon as we are in Konoha we will think about how to capture them. Then we don't have to worry about them anymore."  
She smiled at him. And he smiled back at her. Both turned back at the moon. Sasuke gave out a sigh. She turned back at him and saw that he was depressed. "What is it, Sasuke?" he looked at her with sad eyes. "Itachi." was all he said. "You miss him, right?" as an answer he looked to the ground. "I-I'm sorry." she stuttered. "No, I should be sorry. I should have listened to Sakura. I thought revenge would make me happy but it's bitter and cruel. But I had no other choice. What would you do if you knew that your brother had killed your whole family? You start to feel hatred towards that person, even though he's your brother."  
"Sasuke, look at me!" she said. He slowly lifted his face. She placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sure Itachi is watching you right now and he sure is sorry about what he has done to you. After all, he is your brother." she smiled.  
His eyes brightened a little and he hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Hinata."  
The next morning arrived. Everybody was ready to return back home. The journey was quite long when they finally arrived at Konoha but what they saw shocked them. They saw that all of team 8, 9, and 10 were paralyzing the Kunoichi, which means Ino and Tenten, with special tags. And Konoha was being robbed by 3 other Shinobi-and all of them were women. "Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto shouted at them. "Look Minaku, these two look especially cute." said their leader. She had long blonde hair that almost reached the ground. And she wore a long light bluish dress which was decorated with some diamonds. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked them.  
The girl with brown short hair said: Wow, he has such a cool voice!"  
Minaku, who had semi-long black hair, said: "And because you look so hot we will answer with pleasure." The leader said:"We are princesses. My name is Kumina, the girl with brown hair is Nakumi and the black-haired girl is Minaku. And all the cute boys love us so much that they help us to make some money. Then we will be able to buy us a beautiful palace. And I will be queen."

"I think you don't know with whom you're dealing with. The blonde boy used to be the former Hokage and I'm the present one." "Well, and as we were saying we are princesses and it's better not to disturb us otherwise we have to behead you."  
"Well, we won't let you!" Naruto shouted.  
"It's not nice to attack a princess. I think I have to ask my knights for help."  
"Who are those knights?" Sakura asked.  
Suddenly Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Chouji and Shikamaru stood in front of them. "Hey, what are you doing guys? It's us, remember?" Naruto shouted but they seemed to be hypnotized.  
"Don't worry! You will soon be friends with them," the leader said and all three girls made hand signs.  
The boys started charging. Meanwhile Hinata managed to free Tenten and Ino. Suddenly Lee and Neji charged at Tenten. Tenten took out 2 scrolls wrote some signs on it and then smoke bombs came flying towards them and exploded. They couldn't see where she was. Neji activated his Byakugan and was able to see her but he also saw that she threw hundreds of Kunai.

Lee got hit by some of them but Neji used his rotation to block them. Suddenly he saw that some Kunais had paper tags attached, causing an explosion. She waited for the smoke to go and she saw Lee coming out of the smoke with incredible speed, kicking her into the air. He wrapped her in bandages and crashed with her to the ground but it was a tree trunk. He saw that she threw shuriken to the ground. The shuriken had wires. They pinned Lee to the ground. He tried to free himself but he was paralyzed. She landed to the ground. "46 palm jutsu." Neji said and hit her chakra points.  
She fell to the ground. Neji stepped closer and suddenly he saw Tenten standing behind him. He knew that she turned into a tree trunk. She jumped up and took the giant scroll that was always with her. She wrote many signs and then shouted: "Explosive diamond rain!" She threw millions of kunai and shuriken. Neji used his rotation again. Suddenly there were many small explosions, which he almost avoided. Tenten looked into the smoke and saw that Neji was injured severely but still stood on his feet. Tenten smiled. Suddenly Neji heard a hissing sound.  
"She used a paper bomb?" he wondered and saw that the tree trunk from before had a paper tag attached to it. It exploded and threw Neji into the air. At the same time Shino and Kiba attacked Hinata. Hinata laid herself into fighting position and looked over to Kiba.

Suddenly she noticed that Shino's bugs were crawling up on her. Hinata noticed that they were absorbing her chakra. At the same time Kiba transformed his dog into himself and was ready to attack Hinata. Hinata released chakra to cover her body with it. The bugs fell off but unfortunately Kiba was right behind her and used his 'Fang over fang jutsu' against her. "64 palm jutsu!" Hinata shouted and hit both of her teammates many times and blocking their chakra flow. Meanwhile Shikamaru and Chouji were about to attack Ino. Chouji turned into a giant ball and was rolling towards Ino. She jumped to the side and threw 2 Kunais with paper tags attached to them. They landed in front of Choiji and then exploded, throwing him into the air. While he was falling she threw more kunai, which hit him. He crushed to the ground but stood up. Suddenly Ino appeared in front of him and punched him 2 times into his face. He fell to the ground but didn't stand up. She turned around and saw to her shock that Shikamaru made the hand sign for his shadow binding technique. Kumina stood behind him and smiled. Meanwhile Sakura tried to avoid her teammates that were attacking her. Sai summoned a giant hawk. Sasuke jumped on the hawk. The hawk was flying towards Sakura, ready to attack her. Sasuke used his fire jutsu against her. Sakura threw several kunais and some paper bombs. The paper bombs exploded, destroying the fireballs and throwing Sasuke in the air. And the Kunais cut the hawk into pieces. Suddenly Sai appeared in front of her and hit her with his sword. But she turned into a tree trunk and appeared behind him. She punched him into his face. All of a sudden Naruto came with 2 clones charging. She threw 1 clone towards Naruto and the other towards Sai. Both stood up. She quickly threw a paper bomb towards them. It exploded and smoke was all over the place. At the same time, Ino was about to get trapped in Shikamaru's shadow binding jutsu. Suddenly she noticed that Shikamaru smiled. His shadow was slowly extending behind him, towards Kumina and not towards Ino. She threw a Kunai with a paper tag attached. "Oh no!" Shikamaru thought and immediately canceled his technique. He threw a Kunai towards her but she turned into stone. She stood behind Ino and also threw a Kunai. He turned into a tree trunk and appeared on the opposite site of Ino.  
"It's very clever of you to pretend that you were caught in our spell and then trying to fool us by helping your friends." Kumina said with a smile on her face. "Well, I'm not easily fooled by such troublesome women as you." he said while his shadow slowly approached her. Suddenly Kumina noticed that she couldn't move. "I used Ino's shadow to extend my own towards you and you didn't notice it while you were talking." Shikamaru explained.  
She smiled. Suddenly there was light flashing. Kumina turned to a tree trunk and was standing behind him. He tried to escape but saw that he was paralyzed. The tree trunk had a paper tag attached to it which causes paralysis. Kumina made a hand sign. Shikamaru turned to Ino. Shikamaru used his shadow technique. Ino immediately threw a Kunai. It hit Shikamaru. He turned into stone. He was behind her and threw a paper bomb. Ino could rescue herself in the last minute. She looked into the smoke and saw Shikamaru smiling at her. "Why is he smiling?" she thought. S he made a hand sign and wanted to take another Kunai but saw that she couldn't move. "He got me! Now what?" she thought.  
She noticed hands extending to the upper part of her body. She tried to move but couldn't. Suddenly she noticed that the shadow hands were choking her. And on the next moment the shadow pierced her body. She turned into a tree trunk. She came up behind him and punched him into his face. He quickly stood up and threw a Kunai with a paper tag attached to it that hit her. She again turned into a tree trunk. She was behind him and threw a 2 Kunai with paper tags attached. They missed Shikamaru. Suddenly there was a hissing sound. Both saw their chance. Ino used her special jutsu of taking over the body of someone but noticed with surprise that Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu.

Light began to flash bright. When the light had gone, Ino was trapped by his jutsu. But also Shikamaru was taken over by Ino. Suddenly she noticed a kunai with a paper tag attached beside her.  
"A paper bomb!" she thought in shock and immediately cancelled her technique. "Well, I think Shikamaru won't be able to escape from his own trap." Shikamaru smiled:"It was a fake bomb." Ino increased her distance. Shikamaru came closer to her and threw a kunai with paper tag attached. Ino couldn't move. She was paralyzed. Shikamaru used his shadow technique and almost got Ino. She smiled: "It's over." He noticed that he was near the second Kunai that she threw before. It was a bomb and exploded, throwing Shikamaru into the air. Meanwhile Sakura noticed a voice:"Rasengan!"  
It was Naruto who came with his Rasengan out of the smoke. Suddenly there was a voice behind her:"Chidori!" It was Sasuke who had his Chidori activated. Naruto hit her from the front and Sasuke from her back. She began to smile and turned into a tree trunk. Sakura fixed her glove.

Then she punched the ground in which 3 large boulders came flying towards them. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto could avoid the first one. Sai got hit by the next. Sasuke and Naruto jumped on the last one. Suddenly they heard a voice from above: "Sasuke! Naruto!" It was Sakura who, on the next moment, hit them with her leg. They crushed towards the ground, breaking it into pieces. They stood up and threw kunais. She turned into a tree trunk. She appeared behind them. She released her inner self and hit them furiously with 100 punches and finished them with an uppercut. They didn't move. Ino, Hinata and Tenten joined her.  
"I think we're done. Only those stupid princesses are left." Ino said. The princesses smiled. Kumina said:"I would not think so." They noticed that their team members slowly stood up. Sasuke and Naruto were in the front. Sakura noticed with shock that Naruto's eyes were red and that Sasuke's cursed seal was activated.  
"What should we do now?" she thought. Suddenly there was a strong wind, blowing all the boys away while scratching them.  
"I know this jutsu." Tenten said.  
They turned around and saw that it was Temari who had her fan open. "You seem to be in trouble." she said with a smile. Minaku attacked the girls with water and wind, turning the water into ice. Tenten threw many kunais which carried flames. Temari swung her fan and made the flames huge, melting the ice. The kunais exploded, throwing Minaku into the air.  
Nakumi punched the ground and then released a lot of fire. The ground turned to lava. Hinata used a special jutsu:"Jutsu of raging ocean." A huge wave came up behind her. Sakura punched the ground. The earth was mixing with the water, making it muddy. The water turned the lava off and the mud filled the holes that the lava made. The muddy water buried Nakumi and then vanished.  
Meanwhile Ino successfully took over Kumina.  
"Now you're mine!" Ino said. Suddenly she felt lightning going through her body. She was forced to cancel her technique. She stood up but before she could act Kumina punched her in her face so that she fell several meters and crashed to the ground. She tried to stand up but Kumina kicked her. "Stop it, now!" Naruto screamed. "Oh! And what do you want to do- all alone." Kumina said with a smile. "I'm not alone. I have Sasuke by my side, right?"  
Sasuke nodded. "We're going to finish you!" Naruto said while forming his Rasengan. Kumina smiled and threw a lightning bolt towards him. He was able to avoid it. She threw more, making it difficult for him to avoid them. "Sasuke! I need your help!" he shouted.  
"Hold on!" Sasuke shouted. He formed his Chidori. They fused their jutsus together, creating a huge chakra ball charged with Chidori. They concentrated chakra into their feet and were charging at high speed. She threw more lightning but they easily avoided it and dashed their jutsu into her. A huge explosion formed, throwing Naruto and Sasuke away. They slowly stood up and thought that she was defeated. "Ha Ha Ha!" Kumina laughed, still standing on her feet. They saw that her skin turned to metal. But there was also a deep scratch on the position of her stomach. "She can use metal element?" Sasuke said surprised. "Well, and guess what happens when I combine lightning with metal? Let me demonstrate!" She threw metal pins charged with electricity. They were able to avoid some but then she threw an infinite number of them which they failed to avoid. "Do you think you can stop us with some scratches?" Naruto shouted while standing up.  
"I don't think so, I know it." she answered. Now she threw many kunai knives. They jumped away but still got hit by them. They slowly stood up and pulled the knives out of their bodies. "I thought we jumped out of the way. How did the kunai hit us?" Naruto wondered.  
"Magnets." Sasuke answered. "What?" "She hit us with magnets, Naruto. Our headbands are made of metal so the kunais get attracted towards us. Also, the pins she threw before magnetized even our bodies. We have ions inside our bodies so she used the magnets to magnetize us by hitting us with those pins." "She can do this?" he wondered. She threw more pins. Naruto tried to avoid them but couldn't. "Now I'll throw twice as many." she said and did it. Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto and used his Chidori Nagashi, making the pins fall to the ground. "What?" she said. "I neutralized or better said repelled your magnets by using the ions in my Chidori Nagashi that match the poles of your magnets pointing towards us." Naruto saw his chance and concentrated chakra and formed his Rasenshuriken. Suddenly he saw that Kumina made 3 hand signs. The last one had the shape of a heart. She pointed it towards Sasuke and Naruto. "Now you're trapped!" she said with a smile.  
Both waited but saw that nothing happened. Naruto began to run towards Kumina. He was able to hit her. He saw that his jutsu made many scratches on her skin but she still smiled. Sasuke came in between:"Fireball Jutsu," he shouted and threw fire towards Naruto's Rasenshuriken which turned into a giant burning shuriken. Kumina began to scream. The metal conducted the heat throughout her body and widened and deepened the scratches. A huge explosion formed, giving off bright light. Everybody closed their eyes. When the light had gone they saw Kumina lying on the ground, unmoving. Naruto and Sasuke wanted to turn towards the others but saw that Minaku and Nakumi came between them. They came closer and kissed them. At first they were surprised but then they slowly closed their eyes. "He liked it?" both Hinata and Sakura thought madly.  
When the 2 princesses stepped back, Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground. Sakura and Hinata began charging and punched the 2 girls so hard that they fell to the ground and couldn't stand up. They rushed towards Naruto and Sasuke and saw that they were sleeping. "They just seem to be exhausted from the fight." Sakura thought. They brought both to the hospital. "How come those princesses could start a surprise attack on you?" she asked when they arrived at the hospital. "We managed to defeat the Akatsuki members and we were even able to arrest Tobi but when we came out of the Konoha prison we saw those princesses and how they robbed Konoha. Then their leader made a hand sign and all the boys started to attack me and Tenten." Ino explained. "It's ok. Now they are defeated and we finally have Naruto back." Sakura said with a smile. Sakura sat beside Naruto while the others went out of the room. She slowly began to smile. Team 7 was finally reunited – and nothing will change that! The hours passed slowly while Sakura was falling asleep. In her mind she could hear someone calling her name.  
"Sakura? Sakura, wake up!"  
It was Naruto's voice. Sakura slowly woke up from her dream and saw that Naruto was already on his feet, smiling at her.  
"Naruto?" she murmured and walked over to him. He began to grin at her. Sakura hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss.  
"But you shouldn't be on your feet. You're still weak from the fight! You better rest," she said worried.  
He began laughing.  
"But Sakura, don't you see that I'm fine? I don't need to rest anymore," he said with a smile and stepped closer to her.  
"No, I still think –"she started but stopped when Naruto forced her against the wall.  
"I don't want you to think," he said and moved his face closer to hers.  
Sakura blushed and closed her eyes.  
"A-and what do you think I should do instead?" she asked.  
Meanwhile Hinata was in another room, sitting on a chair and waiting for Sasuke to wake up.  
"Why doesn't he wake up?" she wondered and began to worry.  
Suddenly she saw his eyes opening slowly.  
"Sasuke!" she cried happily.  
He moved his head slowly into that direction and smiled at Hinata.  
"How do you feel?"she asked.  
"Not bad," was his answer. Suddenly she noticed a scratch on his cheek. She opened her bag and brought a small box of cream out of it. It was the same kind that Sasuke used to heal her wounded shoulder in the old building.  
She placed some of it on her finger tips and went closer to his face. He knew what she was doing and kept looking at her silently. She began to rub the cream on his wound, making him flinch slightly.  
Suddenly he grabbed her hand.  
"I'm sorry if it hurts but it won't last long. The wound will vanish soon, don't worry," she said and smiled at him.  
"It 's ok!" he whispered.  
"Why do you whisper?" she asked confused.  
He didn't answer and pulled her down to himself and kissed her. Hinata blushed and closed her eyes. After some seconds she opened them – and gasped.  
Meanwhile Sakura lost control of her body. She slowly opened her eyes. "Naruto?" she asked in shock and found herself looking into the red eye of Kyuubi.  
She stared at him in shock. She closed her eyes for a second.  
"What is wrong? Not used to see me like this?" he asked.  
Sakura opened her eyes, in the hope that Naruto was not possessed by Kyuubi.  
But she was wrong.  
His body was surrounded by red chakra, making the air in the room feel much warmer – unbearably warm.  
"This is not you! Try to regain control of yourself, please!" she cried.  
"This is me!" he said. "No!" she cried and her eyes filled with tears. She closed them to keep from crying.  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and noticed that it was Naruto.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
Sakura instantly lost control of her body and felt paralyzed. He began to hug her tightly.  
"Don't worry," he said in a low voice.  
Her body began to feel much warmer. In fact her skin began to burn.  
"I don't want to hurt you. I love you more than anything else," he whispered and kissed her.  
Sakura wanted to run but she couldn't. Her skin was burning, sending pain all over her. But she was paralyzed.  
"I don't want to die!" she thought.  
He let go off her and said with a smile:" And because I love you so much…I have to kill you so that you will only belong to me!"  
Sakura's eyes opened wide.  
"What?"  
Naruto was charging at her.  
Meanwhile Sasuke stood up, looking at Hinata.  
"This is not true!" she told herself and lost all feeling in her legs.  
His cursed seal was activated and was looking at her with his Sharingan.  
"Stop!" she cried.  
He smiled.  
"I didn't do anything…yet," he answered.  
"What are you doing? Why did you activate the seal?" she asked while trying to move but couldn't.  
He stepped closer and said:"You will find out soon."  
She closed her eyes and shouted:"I just want you to stop it! Why do you want to fight? I thought you don't want to fight anymore! Naruto is back! So why do you want to…"  
But Sasuke placed his finger on her mouth and silenced her.  
She was confused and kept looking at him.  
"Why? Why?" she thought.  
"I don't want to fight. I would never want to fight you because you are everything for me," he whispered.  
She noticed that he came closer and closed his eyes. She blushed and closed her eyes as well. He kissed her softly and forced her against the wall.  
"He is not going to fight! But why doesn't he deactivate his seal?" she wondered.  
He stopped and began to grin at her.  
"I won't fight you! Because I love you…I have to kill you, so you will stay mine forever."  
She gasped and began to feel paralyzed. He began charging at her. At the same time Sakura blocked Naruto's attack with a kunai. But then he scratched her with the other hand and punched her in her stomach. Sakura fell on her knees. Naruto lifted her up and stabbed her with a kunai but she turned into a tree trunk. She charged from behind and punched him so hard that he flew to the opposite wall. She threw 2 kunai – one of them a paper bomb. An explosion formed. Sakura waited. Suddenly the other kunai came flying towards her and almost hit her. She turned to face Naruto but got hit by 2 clones.  
Naruto summoned more clones and surrounded Sakura. One of them came charging at her. She grabbed his arm and turned him in a circle, destroying all other clones. Then she hit the clone with a kunai. She looked for Naruto but he came up behind her and was able to scratch her arm. He was about to hit her again with the kunai but she blocked it with her own kunai. She punched him in his face and he fell backwards. While he was falling he threw a paper bomb. She countered with a shuriken. Suddenly she noticed a hissing sound.  
"A bomb!" she thought. It exploded.  
Naruto waited patiently. Suddenly several kunai came flying and injured him. But his wounds began to heal slowly. He began to grow a tail and stood an all four.  
"No!" Sakura cried.  
She threw another kunai but he countered with a paper bomb. It exploded. Naruto watched silently until the smoke had gone. But Sakura had gone! Naruto began to grin.  
Meanwhile Hinata blocked a punch from Sasuke. She saw him coming with a kunai but he was too fast and her arm got scratched. She looked at her arm and saw blood dripping down to the floor. She looked back at Sasuke.  
"Y-you want to kill me?" she asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll make it quick," he answered with a smile.  
Hinata got mad and made some hand signs.  
"Byakugan!" she said.  
Both began charging with a kunai. They clashed together, trying to injure each other. But Sasuke was stronger and hit the kunai out of her hand and scratched her. Hinata stepped back, anger in her eyes. Sasuke smiled and charged again. Hinata immediately threw 2 shuriken but he avoided them easily. But all of a sudden she came in front of him and punched him in his face so that he fell. While he was falling he threw 2 kunai. But Hinata couldn't respond fast enough and got hit by 1 of them. Sasuke quickly stood up and threw a paper bomb but Hinata dodged it with her palm, making it fly towards Sasuke. Light began to flash bright, taking Hinata by surprise. She quickly used her Byakugan to find Sasuke. But he wasn't there. Suddenly he came up behind her and kicked her into the air and then he threw several shuriken, which Hinata could dodge in the last minute. She quickly threw a kunai but he jumped to the side. Hinata landed safely on the ground and was about to charge when suddenly she was pulled onto a chair. The shuriken he threw before had wires. She tried to get free but the wires were too tight.  
"You won't get free," Sasuke said with a smile.  
"Oh, I will," Hinata thought.  
Sasuke used his fire jutsu. The flames traveled along the wires and enclosed her. Suddenly Sasuke heard a puff and knew that she turned into a tree trunk. Suddenly she came up behind him and hit him with her palm on his chest. He stepped back a little but didn't fall.  
"I'm impressed! I never thought you would have a chance against me," he said with a smile.  
"I can do more…if that's what I have to do to bring you back to your senses," she said a little sad.  
She began charging and tried to hit him several times but Sasuke managed to block all of her attacks and hit her in her face so hard that she fell down.  
"Is that all you can do?" he asked self-confident.  
Hinata didn't answer and tried to hit him again. But he blocked them again. Hinata took out a kunai and started attacking but he hit the kunai out of her hand and hit her shoulder. She looked at her shoulder and saw that she was bleeding. She groaned angrily.  
"Should I end this fight now?" he asked.  
Hinata said nothing and charged again while throwing a kunai. Sasuke stood still and blocked it with his sword and threw a kunai too. Hinata moved to the side and so avoided it and continued running. She quickly hit him on his chest again and ended with a hard punch in his face. She was about to punch him again when he blocked it.  
"I would watch out," he said in a low voice and jumped back. Hinata turned around when suddenly there was an explosion. Sasuke began smiling and took out a kunai. When the smoke vanished he saw that she had gone!  
Meanwhile Sakura was hiding in another room, trying to heal her wounds.  
"He's soon going to find me! I have to think of something – fast," she thought anxious.  
Suddenly she heard steps passing her door – quick steps. She stopped and listened. The footsteps vanished. She carefully opened the door and looked through the corridors. Luckily, Naruto wasn't there. It was empty. She slowly closed the door and gave out a sigh.  
"I thought it was Naruto," she thought relieved and opened her eyes.  
Suddenly she gasped when she saw Naruto charging at her. Sakura got hit by a punch and flew though the door.  
She quickly stood up and threw a kunai with a paper tag. He blocked it easily. Sakura took flight and ran through the long corridor as fast as she could. Suddenly there was a flash of light behind her.  
"That should give me some time," she thought with a smile.  
Suddenly she saw a huge hand made up of red chakra coming towards her. She quickly turned around the corner and so could rescue herself in the last moment.  
She waited for him. When he turned around the corner he was received by a kick from above, breaking the ground into pieces.  
"That's it," Sakura said while panting. But suddenly the pile of stone pieces began moving and Naruto appeared out of it.  
"W-what?"  
He came closer on all four. Sakura concentrated chakra into her feet and threw 2 shuriken. But Naruto hit them away and started charging. Sakura ran towards him with high speed. He was about to slash her with his claw when she quickly ducked and moved behind him. Naruto turned around quickly when he saw Sakura smiling.  
"It's over!" she shouted and unleashed her fury, inner Sakura throwing many fast and hard punches at Naruto and ending it with a precise uppercut in his face that send him flying into the air.  
Sakura was panting heavily staring at him in the hope that he would come back to his senses. He began moving and slowly stood up…with 3 tails waving behind him.  
"No! Come back!" Sakura cried.  
"I haven't been gone that I need to come back…but you will be," Naruto said calmly.  
Sakura stepped back and threw a paper bomb. Light began flashing brightly. Sakura was about to run when she suddenly heard something familiar.  
"Rasengan!"  
Suddenly Naruto came out of the light…too fast for Sakura to evade. She got hit and fell to the ground.  
Naruto lifted her up on her clothes and said:"I'll miss you!"  
He lifted his hand for the final blow but then saw that she turned into a tree trunk.  
He smiled and said:"So, you're not that weak! Fine, I'll play with you a little longer." Meanwhile Hinata was sneaking along the corridors, trying to find a hiding spot. Whenever she saw a door she used her Byakugan to see if Sasuke was inside, waiting for her. She was walking along the corridor with slow steps and found a door at the very end of the corridor. She slowly stepped in front of the door and used her Byakugan to see if someone was inside. Fortunately, it was empty and she could sense no chakra. She stepped inside and sat down on the bed. Suddenly her shoulder began to hurt. She took a look at it …and saw that she was bleeding more than before. She slowly took off her jacket, trying not to strain her shoulder too much. Her shirt had a big cut where the wound was located.  
"I have to think of something…otherwise –"she thought but was interrupted when a pain shot up her shoulder and she grasped it with her hand. She pulled her shirt a little down and so freed her shoulder. She found some tissue and wiped the blood with it, flinching occasionally.  
Suddenly she heard someone stepping closer. "I-it's him!" Hinata thought afraid.  
The door opened slowly…and Neji entered.  
"Hinata slowly came out of under the bed, since she found no better hiding place.  
"Neji? W-what are you –"she said but another pain shot up her shoulder.  
"Hinata? What happened to your shoulder?"  
"N-nothing! I just –"  
"Don't say another word! You better rest," he said and forced her to rest on the bed.  
"W-why are you here?" she managed to ask.  
"Don't you remember that we got into a fight with the princesses? We were resting in the hospital but since you seemed to have gotten into a more serious fight, it takes you a longer time to get out of here. So I decided to visit you," he said.  
"Thank you!" she said while looking on the white bed sheet.  
He went towards the door and said:"I think you still need more training. Otherwise you wouldn't be still here. You're still too weak!" he said.  
"How can you say so?" Hinata shouted, feeling surprised and insulted. He began laughing… in a way she had never heard him before.  
"You're so naïve! You believe me?" he asked.  
She began blushing but then asked:"But how did you find me?"  
He stepped away from the door…and revealed a paper tag attached to the door.  
"Is that a silence tag?" Hinata thought shocked.  
"What do you think? With my Byakugan!"  
She looked at him seriously.  
"I don't think so," she said slowly, making Neji look at her surprised…and amused. "You can't use your Byakugan! Because you are not a Hyuuga!" she said.  
He smiled.  
"Tell me –"she shouted but was silenced by another pain inside her shoulder.  
She grabbed her arm and slowly lifted her face.  
"T-tell me how you found me!" she demanded.  
"That's easy," Neji said with eyes closed and smiled.  
Hinata instinctively took out a kunai.  
"I found you…with my Sharingan," he said with a grin.  
There was a puff and Sasuke appeared in the place of Neji. Hinata quickly stood up in bed but her shoulder prevented her from moving further. He stepped closer to her, his eyes fixed on her face. She desperately threw the kunai but he caught it with ease. They were now face to face. Hinata stared hard at him, trying to find a way to escape…but she could only scream for help.  
"Sasuke! Come back to your senses!" she screamed, in the hope that someone might hear her.  
He smiled evilly.  
"Don't bother screaming. Nobody will hear you but me! The tag on the door makes sure of that."  
She kept staring at him…when suddenly tears filled her eyes. She closed her eyes in frustration.  
"Am I going to die? Is this the end?" she asked herself. She heard him step closer to her.  
"No!" she thought determinedly. "It's not over yet!" she said and made hand signs when suddenly her hands were pushed on the pillow. She opened her eyes…and saw Sasuke on top of her, keeping her hands firmly on the pillow. "Ow!" she moaned.  
He looked questioningly at her, making her angry.  
"Look at me and you know why I cried out," she said.  
He spotted her bloody shoulder, turning part of the white sheet bloody as well. He smiled and said:"I don't think that it's serious. Let me take a closer look."  
He freed her shoulder a little more, making her turn red in her face. She shook herself wildly, trying to get free but she noticed his weight pushing down on her, making her unable to move.  
"Don't you want me to heal your shoulder?" he asked.  
She remained silent. At first she wanted to say no but then it might be that he is not going to kill her. She would anyways not be able to escape – she had no choice.  
"I-if it won't hurt too much," she almost whispered.  
"Don't worry! It won't hurt a bit."  
She closed her eyes, preparing for any kind of pain. But there was no pain. Instead there was a kiss. It was a soft one, turning harder every second. She was surprised and blushed hard. She tried to move him away but she couldn't – she didn't want to. And her shoulder prevented her from moving too. She couldn't explain why she had no feeling in her body anymore and still she didn't care. She kissed him back, trying to make him forget his will of killing. She noticed that his grip on her hands loosened. This was her chance to escape…but instead she kept still.  
"Why can't I move?"  
She noticed that he was giving her wet kisses now, making her body stiff. Suddenly she heard herself gasp quite loudly.  
"No! No! No!" she thought, trying to regain strength but she felt her strength fading. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something but she couldn't think of anything. Suddenly she heard herself groan in a loud voice. She clenched her teeth, trying to keep from groaning. Another gasp came out, followed by heavy breathing. She felt her surrounding getting warmer and warmer. She noticed with shock that he was pushing on her – harder and harder. She felt herself blushing again.  
Another push was exerted on her, making her moan in a low voice. He began to lick her cheek. She tried to move away but he just moved closer.  
"Leave me alone! I don't –"she thought but began gasping again. "I… have to do something," she thought desperately, feeling him kissing her neck. She tried to move again but suddenly she felt a shiver along her spine, making her feel weak. She moaned involuntary.  
"Why do you fight? I'm not fighting you. I thought you want it? Nobody can hear you at all. You can scream as loud as you want," he said with a smile. "I don't want it at all. You thought wrong," she thought but couldn't bring the words out. He pushed on her again. She began to shout and on the next moment stared angry at Sasuke who grinned at her. She tried to talk but just short, deep gasps came out. She again felt a shiver run through her body.  
"No!" she moaned, almost shouting.  
"No?" Sasuke asked.  
She tried to say something but only gasps came out. She tried to move but her body felt numb.  
"But the way you said it, I think you mean 'yes', do you?" he asked, his eyes staring hard at her. He gave another push – this time a soft one.  
"Yes!" Hinata moaned accidentally, followed by a gasp of shock.  
"So you do want it," he said with an evil smirk, while his hand was caressing her stomach. Hinata clenched her hands, which were released from Sasuke's grip, to fists, trying not to give in to the feeling. But it was so hard. "I have to think of something…but whatever I do…is useless," she thought sadly, feeling that she began to sweat. She noticed that he was approaching her ear. She was able to hear him whisper something above her heavy breathing:"I told you that it won't hurt."  
She began to shiver – in joy and fear. She tried to move her head away from him but she saw that she couldn't.  
"No! Please…stop!" she thought, begging.  
Her mind wanted him to stop but her body wanted more. Suddenly she noticed that he was biting her earlobe softly, making her tense. "Sasuke!" she whispered and tried to push him away. But her body didn't do what her mind was telling it. "What? You want me to stop?" he asked in a whisper, while his hand was approaching her pants.  
She knew what he wanted to do and crossed her legs. He smiled at her and said in her ear:"I just shouldn't hurt – and it won't."  
She felt his hand slowly unbuttoning her pants. Hinata's heart began to increase in pace. She felt paralyzed.  
"I…have to s-stop him," she thought when another shiver passed through her. "N-no! I-I…have to act – before it's too late," she thought, hearing her zipper being slowly pulled down. "It will soon be over," she heard him say.  
She closed her eyes, feeling his hand trying to separate her legs. She tried hard to close them, groaning occasionally.  
"Don't fight me! I don't want to fight you," he whispered to her.  
She felt him lick her ear, making her lose control of her legs for a moment. That's when he won. Her eyes opened in shock. She stared at him angrily when she realized that his cursed seal was activated. He looked at her with his Sharingan… and smiled. She felt the pushes, making her weaker than ever. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the moans that began to become more frequent. She tried to move her arms, trying to push his hand away…but it was impossible. It was as if her energy was draining out of her. Another shiver passed through her.  
"S-Sasuke!" she moaned.  
"Yes?" he asked rudely, keeping her under control. Hinata tried to say something, despite her deep breathing. But only his name came out – this time louder.  
"Sasuke!"  
He smiled and increased his force on her, making her shout out loud.  
"More?" he asked.  
"N-never," she thought but couldn't move nor talk.  
She felt him caressing her legs with the other hand. She moved them to the side but it didn't stop him. She felt him brush his lips against her neck, making her groan again.  
"Sasuke!" she cried. "I don't want this!" her mind shouted.  
He began to push with his hip against her. She grabbed the bed sheet in her hands, trying to regain control. She clenched her teeth in anger. Her heart was racing wildly and her temperature increased rapidly. "Sasuke! I-I-"she started but lost her voice when she noticed that he was rubbing his body on her. Another groan came out, louder than the rest. Shockingly, she found herself enjoying it. But she needed to get away…before it's too late and she will loose control completely. "Sasuke!" she whispered and gasped on the next moment. "I want you to…" she started but couldn't go on. He wouldn't let her. She felt herself melting and blushed.  
"S-Sasuke, I-I'm begging you –"she tried to say when another gasp escaped her lips.  
"I love the way you say my name! Say it again!" he whispered.  
"I'll say it until you stop," she thought angrily.  
"Sasuke!" she said through clenched teeth, trying to keep herself under control.  
He ignored it, making Hinata grow mad.  
"I can't hear you," he said teasingly, decreasing his pace.  
"Sasuke!" she groaned in a low voice, shocking herself.  
"I'm all ears, darling," he said in a low voice.  
"I-I'll make you hear me out," she thought, angry that he called her 'darling'.  
"Listen to…me!" she managed to say.  
The force on her increased, making her cry out.  
"I-I want… you to…"she said but stopped, trying to catch her breath. She opened her mouth to say the word 'stop' but a sudden shiver paralyzed her, making her mouth remain open for a moment.  
"What happened? Can't bring the words out?" he asked offensively.  
She was about to say 'yes' but realized that she couldn't talk, even less breathe. The only thing she could try was to demonstrate it to him –even if her possibilities were limited. So she gave it a try and tried to push him away, but managed only to move her lower part of her body slightly.  
She saw him grinning at her.  
"So in the end you gave in, did you?" he whispered.  
"What?"  
She pushed again and was pushed back with the same force.  
"So, that's the way you want to play? I still have enough time – and energy – to play with you."  
Hinata shivered, feeling his breath inside her ear. She tried it again but it always came back, making her stop for a moment.  
"It's…useless," she thought after she tried it for the third time. "If only I could talk." "Let…m-me…," she started but saw that she couldn't say another word. His hand was stroking her healthy shoulder…and slowly moving towards her chest.  
"I won't let you," she thought angrily while panting.  
She clenched her hands to fists again, to stop herself from trembling when she realized that he gave her enough space to move her arms.  
She smiled to herself and was about to push him when he pushed her hands on the pillow again. She looked surprised at him but then looked angrily down.  
"No! He won't let me! It's over!" she thought defeated. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Another shiver went though her, making her close her eyes.  
"No!" she groaned and moved her face to her side. Suddenly she felt a pain in her cheek. She touched it and noticed a scratch. She looked back at Sasuke…and saw a kunai in his free hand. She tried to get free but saw that his hold was too strong. She stared at him in fear.  
"I…have to escape!" she thought while trying to move. Suddenly her shoulder began to hurt but she managed not to flinch. Then she tried to talk. She struggled to calm down and take deep breaths but they always came out short, giving her almost no time to say a word. She stared angrily at him meaning:"Let me talk!" He smiled and went closer.  
"Is something the matter? Do you have something to say?" he asked.  
"Of course, stupid!" she thought angrily. She opened her mouth to say something but no word came out. "Say it," he said in a low voice. She tried it again and after some breaths, she was able to make a sound. But to her shock, she groaned.  
"Oh, I understand you completely," he said with a smile and licked her lips, making her stiff for a moment. She felt him kiss her slow and softly, making her shiver again.  
"I have to do something…but what? I can't do a thing! I think…he won," she thought hopelessly and thought of giving up.  
She began to relax and tried not to fight him anymore since fighting wouldn't bring her anywhere. He stopped and gave her time to catch her breath.  
"I… surrender!" she said in a low voice while looking down, ashamed that she decided so.  
He lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. They were silent for some seconds. Only Hinata's breathing was audible. "You don't need to. You did a long time ago," he whispered. She closed her eyes and felt him kiss her again. They became more forceful and suddenly she noticed his tongue inside her mouth. But instead of trying to evade it, she joined him with increasing passion. She felt his hand stroking her skin and began to feel another shiver. "He is not going to hurt me! It was an accident!" she thought while feeling stronger pushes on her, making her breathing quicker and deeper. He began to kiss her neck, making her gasp loudly. She closed her eyes, enjoying every moment. After some time she felt him lick her, making her groan. Suddenly she noticed him biting her earlobe – hard.  
"Ow!" she cried but he took no notice of her. "Why doesn't he listen to me," she thought angrily while panting.  
"Sasuke, n-not so…hard," she whispered but, again he didn't listen. She tried to stop breathing for a second but failed.  
He bit her again, making her shout – angrily.  
"No!" she cried.  
He looked at her for a moment – amused.  
"What did you say?" he asked, as if confused. "You heard me!" she thought but couldn't say it aloud.  
"Don't you want to say something? Maybe you would like to show me what you mean?" he asked.  
"Oh no! No way…but maybe I have to show him if I want to get heard."  
She tried to get free but only her lower part was able to move. Still, she tried it again – and again. She pushed him harder but she was still restricted and it always came back to her.  
"Hinata," he whispered. She didn't pause to listen. All she wanted is to get free.  
"I don't think you're trying hard enough," she heard him say.  
"Then I'll try harder," she thought angrily and pushed harder and was able to move a bit more. He began to groan, making her blush.  
"W-what did he just say?" she thought, embarrassed. She moved faster, desperate to get away. His groaning began to grow louder.  
"Is that all you can do?" he asked while gasping.  
"Stop asking stupid questions," she thought angrily.  
"I thought you wanted to get away," he said and reached out for her jacket.  
She couldn't say a word.  
"Well, it seems that you don't want to go away since you don't object to it," he said in a low voice and unzipped her jacket.  
"This is too much! "she thought and tried to catch her breath.  
His hand was stroking her chest while he was kissing her cheek.  
"I… have to…scream!" she thought and tried to regain control.  
She closed her eyes.  
"Stop!" she groaned in a low voice.  
"What? Can you repeat that?" he asked while his hand rested on her neck.  
She tried to repeat it but only deep breaths came out. She looked angrily at him.  
"I hate you!" she thought for the first time in years.  
"Be happy that I let you breathe at least. It will be the last thing you can do," he whispered in her ear, making her look at him in shock. She saw him lifting the kunai, but she was paralyzed with fear and couldn't escape. He dashed the kunai right into her heart. Meanwhile Sakura was sitting in a corner of a room and healed some of her wounds. Suddenly she noticed something that worried her.  
"It's getting warmer – in an unusual way," she thought and stood up. Some of her wounds haven't healed yet but she didn't care – she needed to find a way out. Suddenly the door opened and Sakura quickly threw a kunai but it only hit the wall. She carefully checked the corridor but suddenly a huge hand grabbed her from behind. She slowly turned around and saw Naruto smiling at her. "Did you think that I was so stupid as to get hit by a simple kunai?" he asked.  
Sakura stared angrily at him. She struggled to get free but it was no use. He pulled her slowly towards himself. Sakura felt that she was sweating while trying to find a way to get free.  
"The air is too warm – as if it is burning. His chakra is increasing with every minute!"  
"Don't worry! Soon you will be released from all sorrow," he said, staring at her.  
Suddenly Sakura had an idea.  
"Maybe I can't move my arms but I can still use my legs," she said with a smile and stomped the ground hard with her foot. A huge crack was moving rapidly towards him and right under his feet the ground broke apart and he fell. He let go off Sakura to support himself on the broken ground. Sakura immediately ran away. "That's it! No more running from me," Naruto thought, pulling himself up and landed on the ground. Then he ran after her.  
Meanwhile Hinata stared at him in shock. But Sasuke smiled in joy.  
"Bye!" he whispered.  
Suddenly Hinata turned into a tree trunk. Sasuke immediately jumped from the bed. "64 palm jutsu," a voice said.  
He turned around and saw Hinata in fighting position while a yin yang sign appeared around her. Sasuke smiled. She began to move her arms.  
"Chidori Nagashi," Sasuke said and lightning appeared around himself. The lighting was travelling along her chakra that was coming from her hands. Light was shining bright, blending out everything. Before the lightning could reach her hands she deactivated her jutsu. Immediately after deactivating her jutsu she dashed towards him and hit him several times. And ended with a hard punch in the face. He fell hard. "That's it! I won!" she thought happily but to her shock he stood up again – and activated his 2nd level. He came dashing and punched her in her face. She fell but before landing on the ground, he helped her up only to hit her again several times. She fell down near the door.  
"Is that all?" he asked.  
"What's wrong with me?" she murmured while panting.  
"Poison," he answered.  
"What?" she asked confused.  
"You use more chakra than normal, even for the simplest jutsu – until you have no more," he said.  
"But when did you…"  
"The Kunai," he said with a smile.  
Suddenly her eyes opened wide, realizing that he used the moment to weaken her. She slowly stood up and saw that he was using the fire jutsu. Hinata countered with a water jutsu hitting Sasuke against the wall. The room was filled with steam and she saw her chance and escaped through the door. Sasuke smiled and deactivated his cursed seal and followed her.  
Hinata was running quickly trying to find the way out of the hospital. At times she needed to catch her breath but she could hear footsteps behind her making her continue her running. After a while she saw the door to the stairway.  
At the same time Sakura was doing the same thing, running desperately trying to find the staircase. And after a while she found the door. But in front of it was…Sasuke. Behind the door she could hear Hinata's voice.  
"Sasuke?"she asked.  
"You're in the way," he said coldly and threw a kunai which scratched Sakura's cheek.  
She dashed towards him and tried to punch him in his face but he blocked the punch with his sword.  
"What? Why didn't his sword break?" she thought surprised but got hit by a punch. Sakura fell but lifted herself up quickly.  
Meanwhile Naruto dashed towards Hinata and hit her in her face and then grabbed her. She tried to get free but he lifted her and threw her towards the ground. She slowly stood up but got scratched on her arm. Hinata charged at him and tried to hit him, without success and instead threw kunai. But also this had no effect. At the same time Sakura saw that Sasuke came dashing quickly towards her. She lifted her fist and tried to punch him but he moved away. Suddenly he got a scratch on his cheek - like Sakura. He noticed a kunai in her hand with which she hit him. He stared surprised at Sakura who looked determinedly back. "How did she hit me?" he wondered. Sakura threw several kunai but Sasuke easily blocked them. He came running towards her but suddenly light began to flash brightly. She stormed through the door, making Naruto close his eyes due to the light.  
"Quick," Sakura shouted and took Hinata by her hand and went down the stairs. Both ran as fast as they could and finally reached the entrance door and rushed outside. Both closed their eyes and tried to breathe. Suddenly they heard the door open again. Both Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of them.  
"We won't be stopped by a stupid kunai," Naruto said.  
Both Sakura and Hinata groaned angrily.  
"Now you won't escape anymore," Sasuke said with a smile.  
"We don't need to," Sakura said. Hinata looked confused at her.  
"I have a plan," she said to her and told her the plan.  
Both Naruto and Sasuke were dashing towards them.  
"Ok," Hinata said and turned to the boys."Even though it might cost me all my chakra." "64 palm jutsu," she said.  
Both jumped back so they wouldn't get trapped in her jutsu. Hinata moved her arms very quickly.  
Sakura punched the ground with her fist and a large boulder flew towards Hinata. Hinata's jutsu broke the boulder into many needlelike pieces. The needles pierced both of them and pinned them to the ground.  
"Yes!" both of them cried happily but then stared at both of them in shock.  
They slowly stood up with Naruto having four tails activated.  
"O no, he's going out of control," Sakura cried, seeing that Naruto was looking around himself wildly.  
"Mangekyo Sharingan," Sasuke said and Naruto immediately stood still.  
"Naruto, get over it," Sakura cried. Naruto slowly changed to normal and no tails were visible.  
"Naruto?" she asked.  
"I don't need Kyuubi's chakra to defeat you" he said and charged at her. He was too quick and pinned her to the ground.  
Meanwhile Hinata charged at Sasuke and was about to hit him when he looked at her with his Mangekyo Sharingan. She stood still, staring back at him. "Why don't you attack?" Sakura shouted at her but received no answer. Suddenly she saw Hinata's wounded shoulder. "Her shoulder needs to be healed – fast." Meanwhile both, Hinata and Sasuke looked silently at each other.  
Sasuke interrupted the silence:"If I asked you to die for me, what would you say?"  
Hinata reached for her pocket and took out a kunai. Sakura's eyes opened wide.  
"I live because of you and if death is the only choice to bring you back then my answer is: 'Yes'," she said in a low voice and lifted the knife.  
"No!" Sakura screamed and managed to get away from Naruto.  
Hinata turned around and threw the knife at Sakura, scratching her arm. Sakura looked angrily at her when she noticed that Hinata had the Sharingan instead of her Byakugan.  
"A kunai won't stop me," Sakura said and was about to punch Sasuke. Suddenly a hand grabbed her, so she used the other fist. And another hand grabbed her fist and threw her to the wall of the hospital.  
Sakura wanted to escape but Naruto was quicker, shoving her back against the wall. Sakura noticed that he took out a kunai and placed it on her neck.  
"Well, I think it's time to say goodbye," he smiled. Sakura began crying angrily. "That's not you!" she thought. "Shut up!" she screamed and slapped him in his face. He turned to face her confused. "Sakura? What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.  
"We have to help Hinata!" she shouted without answering his question. At the same time, Hinata turned back to Sasuke.  
"Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it for you," she said in a low voice, staring patiently at Sasuke.  
"Die!"he replied with a smile.  
She lifted the kunai, ready to stab herself in her heart.  
Suddenly her kunai was taken from her. Hinata noticed that it was Naruto. He turned towards Sasuke but he was quicker and punched him. But it was a clone. Suddenly Naruto came behind him and punched him.  
Hinata was released from Sasuke's jutsu. "What happened to me?" she wondered.  
Sasuke stood up and used his fire jutsu, trying to burn Naruto.  
"Hinata, slap Sasuke!"Sakura shouted.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Just do it!"  
Sasuke turned around when Hinata stood in front of him.  
"You dare to touch Naruto! You'll pay for it!" she said madly. She was about to attack when he came behind her and hit her towards the ground. She was about to stand up when he held her hands tight.  
"Struggling won't help! Say goodbye to Naruto!" he said.  
"Never!" she shouted and slapped him hard.  
He turned his face and looked confused at her when he saw her wounded shoulder.  
"Hinata! What happened to your shoulder?" he asked, making everyone run towards him, but received no answer. To his shock, he saw that Hinata had fallen unconscious.  
Time passed by but during this long time Hinata saw only black. Her mind was starting to activate and her senses slowly came to life. She heard a faint beating sound in her ears. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the sky. She noticed that she was beside someone and stood up. She began to blush when she saw Sasuke sleeping.  
"How come I'm here? Does it mean that Naruto is still dead?"she asked herself. She kept looking at him and smiled. She placed a small letter on his chest and went home. While she was walking she kept looking at the plant and held it tight. Her heart was beating fast and she felt excited. Finally, she reached home. In her yard, she saw Neji training. But his eyes secretly followed her to her room.  
"What does she have in her hand?"  
Hinata placed it in a vase, smiling at it.  
"It is a rare flower. Sasuke must have looked for a long time to find it," she thought.  
Suddenly she heard a knocking at her door. "Come in," she said without even asking who it was.  
Neji stepped in and his eyes soon spotted the plant and his expression hardened.  
"Hinata, where did you get the plant from and where have you been?" he asked.  
"Oh, I picked it near the academy on the way to the training ground," she answered, trying not to sound nervous.  
"Hm, I hope the training was worth it. But you seem happier than normal. I'm sure the last mission was a success," he said.  
"Should I tell him?" she thought.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
"To be honest: I got this flower from someone," she started.  
"Who?" he asked in a harsh voice.  
"S-Sasuke," she said without even looking at him.  
His eyes widened.  
"He asked me…to marry him," she almost whispered.  
"What?"  
Hinata was speechless and dared not to look at him.  
"That's ridiculous! You are not permitted to marry him. He is an Uchiha and even a traitor. Marrying him would harm your reputation as a Hyuuga and as a shinobi. You are better off if you marry a Hyuuga member. Even Naruto would be a better choice if you had any," he said in a mocking tone.  
Hinata's eyes opened wide at the mention of Naruto.  
"So…you disagree," she said, trying not to cry.  
"What do you think?" he asked and left the room.  
Hinata sat in the corner and stared at the plant. Her eyes filled with tears but she quickly wiped them away. Night was approaching and she went to drink some water. Suddenly Hinata heard Neji talking to her father.  
"Hinata worries me. I don't think that she is going to be worthy of being a Hyuuga if what you said is true. If this keeps up then we'll have to do something about it," she heard her father say.  
Hinata's eyes opened wide.  
"No!" she thought.  
She ran away into her room and jumped out of her window. Hinata walked through the silent, dark streets and after a while reached the lake. She slowly sat on the grass, with her feet in the water and kept looking at them.  
"Why did I say it? Neji shouldn't have known. I thought my father…and Neji realized that I could decide for myself what is good for me…and that I'm worthy of being a Hyuuga," she thought sadly while trying to fight back the tears.  
"Hinata!"  
She looked up…and saw Sasuke looking down at her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"It's my night watch. And you?" he asked.  
Now she remembered that he was the Hokage and that he regularly made night rounds for possible night attacks. "I just need to be alone," she said in a low voice.  
He sat beside her and looked into the sky. She kept looking at her feet.  
"Is something the matter," he asked with concern.  
"No! Like always," she lied. She didn't want him to be involved and wanted to solve the problem on her own.  
"Look at me!" he said and she did.  
His eyes were serious but showed care.  
"If there is one let me know," he said and Hinata remembered that she used to say the same thing to him when she was younger.  
She smiled and answered:"I will."  
She noticed that he pulled her closer to him.  
"Good," he said in a low voice, and Hinata leaned on his shoulder. Both looked towards the sky in silence. She began to enjoy the moment and forgot about her sorrow. Another morning broke in and Hinata was surprised that during breakfast neither Neji nor her father have been wondering where she had been last night. So she was able to enjoy her meal. She, after that, went in her room to take her bag. As she was about to leave, she noticed that the flower began to wither. She looked at it sadly.  
"I forgot to give it fresh water…and the others didn't remind me," she thought and decided that she'll change the water after her training.  
Hours passed and sunset began to set in. Hinata went home and in her yard she saw Neji training with her father. She passed them, on her way to her room. Suddenly she noticed that both began looking at each other in a strange way.  
"They are thinking about a plan?" she thought and went to her room.  
She sat on her bed and saw that her flower had bent more towards the ground.  
"My flower!" she thought shocked and quickly exchanged the water. While she was bringing the flower back to her room, she met Neji. He looked at her flower with eyes narrowed, almost in disgust. Hinata looked at him seriously for a second and then quickly went to her room.  
"I don't care what you think," Hinata thought madly.  
Neji wasn't moving from his spot and looked at the ground.  
"Is it so important for you?" he asked her in his thoughts. Suddenly his father walked towards him.  
"Neji, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Have you seen Hinata?"  
Hinata quietly listened.  
"Oh, she is in her room," he answered and was walking away.  
"Don't forget about what we talked about," her father reminded him.  
"I won't," he replied and walked on.  
"Is he talking about me?" Hinata wondered and immediately got angry. When she noticed that her father had gone, she went to the yard.  
"Hinata?"  
She turned around and saw Neji.  
"I…want to talk to you," he said.  
Now she knew that he wanted to lecture her again.  
"Sorry, I don't have time now," she said and quickly left the mansion.  
She reached the graveyard and soon found Naruto's grave.  
She closed her eyes and remained silent for a minute.  
"Naruto, forgive me for not being present at the funeral. I hope you'll forgive me. Remember during the chuunin-exam, you promised to solve the problems that are in the Hyuuga clan but there are no improvements visible. And I still have problems with my family – especially Neji. But I can't blame you. You died before your ceremony even finished."  
A teardrop fell on his grave. Hinata smiled and turned to the Hokage mountain. Naruto was also engraved in it. "But don't worry. I'll find a way to solve them by myself," she thought positively and then left.  
Sakura observed her behind a tree.  
"Hinata, you will not be alone to solve them." Hinata made her way home but didn't feel like it. She knew that Neji and her father would be worried again for no reason and probably forbid her to go out without permission. After a while she reached her yard which was surprisingly empty. She looked at the sky and saw that night broke in. She silently went into her room so that nobody would be woken up. Suddenly she saw that her flower was beginning to dry up. She touched one of the petals and noticed that it was completely dry. She lied down on her bed, trying to sleep but her eyes couldn't close. She stood up and looked out of the window.  
"I wonder what he is doing right now?" she thought.  
Meanwhile Sakura is in her room and looked at the picture they took together.  
"First we lost Sasuke and now we lost Naruto. It seems that Team 7 will never be reunited," she thought sadly. She looked up to the stars. "I don't want more sorrow, so I'm going to help her, "she thought determinedly.  
Meanwhile Hinata looked at the moon, trying to forget her troubles. "Marrying him would harm your reputation…" she recalled in her mind.  
She left the window and faced her door, hoping that Neji wouldn't watch over her.  
"How are you?" someone said suddenly.  
Hinata immediately turned around, knowing that it must be him.  
Suddenly she stood still in fright.  
Sasuke had the 2nd level of his seal activated and looked at her from the window.  
"Don't be afraid! I'm like this so I can fly around Konoha and have a better view," he said.  
Hinata was relieved.  
"I'm ok! But why have you come here?" she asked.  
"Would you like to have a night watch with me? 4 eyes are better than 2," he smiled. She thought for a moment, but then decided that anything was better than to worry.  
He turned his back towards her. She stopped in confusion.  
"I'll carry you horseback," he said and Hinata slowly climbed onto his back.  
She held tightly onto him and slowly he began to lift up. The flight was sluggish at first but after a while it went on smoother.  
She had her eyes closed because sometimes the flight was very fast.  
"Look," he said and slowly, Hinata opened her eyes.  
They were very high, almost above the clouds and Hinata could see the whole village from here.  
"It's…indescribable," she said in a low voice, amazed by the sight she saw.  
"Let's look for anything suspicious," he suggested and she agreed. She activated her Byakugan and both started looking in different directions. When they finished in one area, Sasuke flew to another and they would start searching again.  
But except for a thief, there was no other danger. They rested after several hours near the training grounds when all of a sudden Hinata started yawning.  
"You want to go?"  
She nodded slightly – a bit embarrassed. They parted and she went to her room but was surprised when an angry Neji awaited her.  
"Where have you been?"  
"I…was just training because I couldn't sleep," she muttered.  
"At this time…all alone?"  
She felt anger rising inside her.  
"Fine! I was on a night watch…with Sasuke," she said angrily.  
Neji's eyes hardened at the mention of his name.  
"I told you that you shouldn't waste time with him…or I'm forced to tell your father," he said.  
"I heard you talking with him already."  
He smiled.  
"He didn't do anything yet to give you a last chance."  
Neji turned to leave, making Hinata burn with anger.  
"You better you this last chance wisely," he said and left her room.  
She leaned against the wall, eyes filling with tears but she quickly wiped them away.  
"Why? Why don't they realize it?"  
Her eyes wandered around the room until she spotted her vase…that was empty.  
She couldn't hold herself and threw the empty vase with all her frustration out of her window, thereby smashing it into pieces.  
She wasn't even surprised when nobody cared. She knew they secretly wanted her to be angry…so that her anger will overpower her love for Sasuke.  
She dropped onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
He next morning no word was spoken and tension Was building during Breakfast and Hinata left as early as possible to void any further discussions.  
She left for Suna – a mission that will probably take 3 days to complete.  
Neji and Hinata's father were training in the yard.  
"Hinata left soon today…is it because of him?"  
"She has a mission," Neji replied.  
"And after that? Is she still after him?"  
"I don't know," Neji said glumly but before they could continue their training someone stopped them.  
"What are you doing here?" Neji said surprised.  
Days slowly passed and Hinata finally arrived back home and took a nap.  
It was night when she woke up – with sasuke surprisingly by her side.  
Her eyes lit up.  
"Let's go! We have a night watch."  
She followed without another word and this time, they took care of some rouge ninjas before they decided to rest in the forest of Konoha. Hinata rubbed her eyes, starting to feel tired.  
"You wanna go home?"  
She turned red at this question, embarrassed at how after only 1 hour she gets so sleepy.  
"But before that I wanna show you something," he said and pulled her to her feet and stepped onto the lake.  
She noticed that he was aiming for the waterfall.  
"W-where are you taking me?" she asked with hesitation.  
"You'll see," he answered and went through the waterfall.  
She cried out in shock. "You made me wet!"  
"It's worth the trip."  
She noticed that they were inside a cave and felt even more confused.  
After a while they reached a dead end.  
"What are we doing here?" she asked, trying to hide her anger.  
"Use your Byakugan," he demanded.  
"What?"  
"Is it really the end of the road?"  
She thought for a while but did as she was told.  
And he was right!  
At the corner of the wall was a small crack – big enough for her to get through. She pressed herself against the wall and managed with some difficulty to get through the crack.  
But on the other side was still cave –with the exception for a river flowing beside her. She stepped closer and noticed different breeds of fish swimming in it.  
She noticed Sasuke taking the lead and quickly followed.  
"Why are we here?" she asked more angrily than before.  
"It's not far," was his reply.  
"What's not far?"  
"The end of the road."  
She got increasingly impatient at his reply and quickened her steps. Gradually, she saw light at the end of the cave and started running.  
Sasuke smiled to himself.  
Hinata closed her eyes for a moment to get used to the strong light and when she opened them again, her face lit up.  
She found herself standing in the middle of a meadow covered with the exact same white flower that dried up in her vase.  
It was as if she was in a winter wonderland.  
"I found this place during one of my night watches…and it seems that we're the only ones who know about it," she heard him say.  
Her eyes wandered around the giant meadow until she spotted the river again. She followed the stream – sometimes passing between trees and sometimes sliding down a hill.  
She finally reached the lake – which seemed to glitter like snow in moonlight. "It's…beautiful," was all she said.  
She couldn't find other words to describe the scene.  
"That's not all,"Sasuke said, smiling.  
Hinata followed his finger and saw many little sparkling stars pinned onto the dark blue sky like snowflakes. And in the middle of all those shiny dots was the sickle-shaped moon.  
It seemed to her that the moon was smiling to see her happy. She smiled back at it and let herself drop onto the soft grass, making white pollen fly into the air.  
"It's wonderful," she murmured while a breeze went over her.  
"And it's our sanctuary," she heard Sasuke say.  
She closed her eyes, enjoying this moment with all her heart. "My sanctuary…a place of safety and comfort," she thought.  
She opened her eyes and noticed Sasuke next to her, his gaze towards the sky.  
"Here we can forget about everything else and just be…ourselves," he said and smiled at her.  
"And be together," she thought and smiled back at him. Another hour passed when Hinata arrived home. Nobody was in her room and she thought that Neji and her father finally accepted her decision.  
But that changed when she heard Neji say: "I'll go check on her."  
She quickly lied on her bed and pretended to be sleeping – with tears in her eyes. But nobody entered – and Hinata cried herself to sleep once again.  
A sun ray fell onto her eye, causing her to wake up gradually. She sat up, dreading the breakfast that was about to come and tried to think of something – but avoiding them was her only option to stay out of trouble. She decided to take her breakfast along to the office of the Hokage. She quickly took some rice balls from the table, stuffed them in a box and left – not without noticing the worried glances that Neji and her father exchanged. She was angry all the way to the office but her anger vanished when seeing the Hokage. She placed her report of the last mission on the table and glanced up to Sasuke. He took a glance and then placed them aside without standing up from his chair. There was a long silence – but she liked this silence better than when she was around her relatives. "You're up on another mission," he said, drawing her attention to him.  
"W-what is it?"  
"It's a C-rank mission. A father is trying to find his son. People say they saw him in the forest last. I leave the rest to you," he said.  
She nodded.  
"After the mission you'll personally bring the report to me."  
"Yes."  
"You're dismissed."  
She nodded and left.  
He glanced at the report once again and flipped through the pages and stopped on one of them for a while.  
The mission was…completed only partially since Hinata had to be brought back to Konoha – to Sakura so she could remove the poison that an enemy used on her. He stared, thinking and after a sigh he placed the report in a drawer.  
Hours passed by when Hinata arrived back at the office later that afternoon. She carefully opened the door, making Sasuke immediately look up.  
"I-I brought the report," she stammered, fearing that she disturbed him.  
"Good."  
She placed the report on his desk and stood patiently to be excused. He didn't even look at the report and kept his eyes at her face. She blushed and this realization, she turned completely red.  
"W-why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face," she stammered.  
"Step closer," was his demanded.  
She went closer until they were face to face. He placed his hand on her cheek, taking Hinata by surprise.  
"You're bleeding."  
"What?" She touched her cheek and noticed blood on her finger. "The child was held hostage and I had to fight," she said.  
"And you let him touch you?"  
"I…didn't expected that move," she said, surprised by what he said.  
"Your last mission is left unfinished because you let your enemies get too close to you," he explained and stood up.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"I mean that you have to try to overcome this problem," he said with a smile and led her outside. Meanwhile Neji was walking towards the forest of Konoha for another mission. He passed a lot of trees when he all of a sudden heard clashes of knives. He followed the sound until he found himself standing in a clearing. And in the middle of the clearing he saw Hinata fighting with Sasuke. He wanted to confront Sasuke but suddenly he noticed that after he sent her to the ground he would ask: "Are you ok?" She would nod and stand up and they would continue their training. Neji also noticed that they were using mostly taijutsu but what surprised him the most was the smile on both of their faces. The entire time they were smiling – even after getting hit. They now activated their doujutsu.  
"Let's speed it up," Sasuke said and Hinata nodded.  
"I'm ready," she said and they clashed. Neji noticed that their pace has more than doubled and their attacks increased in force. They also switched to nin- and even genjutsu. But their smiles never vanished – no matter how serious their fight was, the seemed to enjoy every minute of it. "Interesting," Neji murmured with a smile and walked on.  
Hinata arrived in her room late at night and surprisingly nobody waited for her and she could hear no conversation. And for the first time in weeks she didn't shed a single tear and rested peacefully.  
The next morning the first thing she saw when opening her eyes…was a vase with a white flower in it. She sat up alarmed but the smiled.  
"Sasuke," she thought happily and went to eat breakfast. When reaching the table she stopped dead with eyes wide with surprise.  
On the table sat her father, Neji, Hanabi,…and Sasuke.  
She couldn't speak – she was flabbergasted.  
"Come sit next to me," Sasuke said and motioned for her to come.  
She glanced at Neji and then at her father and received a nod from them.  
Her eyes filled with tears – tears of happiness.  
"W-why?"  
Neji led her to Sasuke since she was still in shock.  
"Because we finally see that you start training again and that you have a good and caring husband," her father said with a smile.  
"But what about Neji checking on me and the other conversations you had?"  
"We were first skeptical and decided to ground you but Sakura came to us during your mission in Suna and she was persistent. She made good points. Gradually, we weren't worried about your choice of husband anymore but simply that you were gradually forgetting about your training. And when I saw you sparring with him, our worries vanished completely," Neji said. She blushed. "Y-yes…and it was him who gave me a new flower too," she murmured.  
"It was me," Neji said, taking Hinata by surprise.  
"I showed him the cave because I thought he was just worried about you and to make you happy, he picked a flower from there," Sasuke said.  
More tears escaped her eyes.  
"And Hinata, don't forget to spar with me today," Neji said smiling.  
She smiled back, unable to restrain her happiness.  
"I won't," she said and laughed.  
All of a sudden the pictures vanished and she found herself in darkness. She heard distant voices.  
"Mama…"  
"Hinata…please be ok…"  
"She just needs rest…"  
"I love you…"  
Her eyes gradually opened…and she saw Sasuke holding her hand and her 3 children next to him, their faces immediately shining like the sun.  
"S-sasuke?"  
"You're awake," he said relieved.  
She noticed also Neji, Sakura, Naruto, her father, Hanabi and her teammates in the background. A smile spread across her face, realizing that she was truly loved by so many people.  
"I missed you all," she smiled and hugged Sasuke and her 3 dear children. And everyone joined in her laughter.


End file.
